Snape's song
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: What he finished when she left, she continued when her partner was no longer with her. Then she's in the order and sees a new side to the potions master and they fall in love, regardless of all the complications involved. Can neither live...? OC/SS
1. Chapter 1

The oddly talented Miss Rose Snape's Song.  
Part One

Cedric Diggory was dead and the crowd wept. Many Hufflepuffs turned to each other in tears, or in the case of one girl stood perfectly still and comforted her friend. Rose Hunter was a sixth year Hufflepuff, she loved Quiddich and singing in the Chior. Her main love and first love had been him. She didn't let on but Cedric and Cho had been on the rocks, before his death. He had told her as much as his Captain and friend, however the friendship got deeper and he had promised to end it before the holidays. Now he couldn't. Unlike Cho, Rose had been close to the Diggory family as a whole. Professor Sprout led her out of the common room as Cedric's parents wanted to see her, to let her say goodbye with them,  
"Mr and Mrs Diggory..." began Rose.  
"Oh Rose dear...no need for such formalities now. He told me about you. He had...had such plans for you this summer," said Caroline Diggory.  
Rose looked confused,  
"Caroline?" she asked.  
Amos reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He held it in his hand for a few moments as he spoke,  
"He was going to give you this. My mother's ring. He was convinced you'd accept. Was he right?" he asked.  
Rose took a deep breath,  
"With all due respect Amos, does it matter? He can't ask me now and you can keep your..." she began.  
"I'm not judging you Rose. As he wanted you to have it, I want you to have it. We have pictures and other things to remind us of our son. You have nothing," said Amos.  
Rose accepted the box and slowly opened it. It was a simple thing, gold with one single diamond in the middle but with the surname 'Diggory' engraved on the inside,  
"Thank you. I'm sorry for how I..." she began.  
"Not to worry dear. You weren't to know any of this," he said.  
Rose put the ring on and finally as she left the Diggory family began to cry. She made not for Hufflepuff common room but for the charms office. What she didn't count upon was a night guard on the corridor,  
"Wrong way Miss...Hunter? What are you doing here?" asked Snape.  
"I've come to see Professor Flitwick. I will not be singing at the feast sir. I can't do it. Not without him. We were a duet as you know. So there's no point in carrying on," she replied.  
Snape shook his head and seemed to have a softer expression when he spoke to her. Rose didn't understand, he was usually so cruel,  
"I heard of someone not too long ago, who gave up singing when their partner died. It was then they became even unhappier and regretted the decision every day. Think. Would Diggory have wanted you to stop?" he asked.  
Rose uncharacteristically became very blunt to a point of rudeness when she replied to the potion's master,  
"I don't know sir, because I can't ask him! Plus we never spoke of it so...I wouldn't know what he would have wanted in the situation," she replied.  
"I saw you with the Diggory family Hunter. He loved you and wouldn't want you to be unhappy. Your friends will be wanting to see you," said Snape.  
Rose shook her head,  
"They'll have to wait. I need some time to myself," she said.  
"Miss Hunter I can't allow that," said Snape.  
Rose sniggered in spite of herself,  
"I knew it was too good to be true. I was counting down the seconds before you went back to normal," she said.  
"Normal Hunter? You have no idea," he said.  
"Really sir? Professor Snape, the teacher who will go to any lengths to make sure his house have both cups and all the glory. Anyone else is just irrelevent. Like you know we're here, but at the same time we are not. Am I wrong?" asked Rose.  
"Yes Miss Hunter. You are. You can't see what's in the forest for the trees and the darkness. I tried to understand you and you threw it back at me," he replied.  
"Forgive me. A man who wanted to marry me is dead. I don't quite know how to react. Goodnight sir. Happy singing...what am I saying? You wouldn't sing for all the money in Gringotts would you?" she asked.  
Snape glared at her,  
"Get to your dorm...now," he ordered.  
"Yes sir," she said.

It was the last day of the school year. Rose joined in with the main choir and then stepped forward, wand to her throat in order to make her talk louder so that she would be heard by the whole school. She was nervous but knew that Snape had been right about singing,  
"A friend of mine is dead. I was told that a song in his memory should be sung. I went through a list of appropriate songs, but I found most of them were a bit tearful. So I thought I'd use one that he actually liked, no matter how much I teased him because it was so old," she said.  
Rose began to sing 'let it be'. Snape was interested in the choice because it sounded so familair to him. The room seemed to go black and white and where Rose stood alone, was a younger version of himself and a girl with red hair singing that same song. Finally the applause turned into colour and there stood Rose on her own. Without her partner but still able to sing, she had actually taken his advice which made it easier to applaud a little longer than normal for him.  
Rose and her friend Jasmine walked out of the great hall to get their cases, when someone Rose really didn't want to see stopped them. It was Cho, whose eyes were scarlet with tears,  
"That was great. I had no idea..." she began.  
"You didn't know him long enough," said Rose.  
"Rose!" snapped Jasmine.  
"What? You know I'm right. It's nothing personal," said Rose.  
"I thought you'd understand," said Cho.  
"Oh I do. More than you ever will. But. I won't tell you what you don't want to hear. Regardless what you think of me now Cho, it's kinder," said Rose.  
"If you have something to say Hunter, say it," ordered Cho.  
Rose shrugged and took off her ring and passed it to her. She knew Cho would jump to the wrong conclusion,  
"He was cheating on me?" she asked.  
"No. He was going to dump you and ask me to marry him. The Diggory family gave me this after his death. Sorry Cho but...he's not yours to cry over," replied Rose.  
Rose got her ring back and Cho left crying. Jasmine shook her head at her friend and Rose rolled her eyes,  
"What? I tried to protect her and she didn't want it. So she got the truth. I mean it could have been worse. She could have been right," she said.  
"I'll give you the holidays. I'll know by then," said Jasmine.  
"Know what?" asked Rose.  
"If when Cedric died the good part of you went with him," replied Jasmine.  
"I've done nothing wrong Jasmine. Just put her straight. Why cry over someone who was going to dump you for their quiddich captain?" asked Rose.  
"Tell me, did you love him or is attacking Cho making you feel better?" asked Jasmine.  
"Yes I did love him. Like I said telling Cho the truth was to stop her wasting her tears. If the boot was on the other foot, I'd want to know," she replied.  
"That's a lie Rose. If you found out a few years ago Cedric didn't love you, dead or not you'd have gone ape, with him and the other person," said Jasmine.  
Rose shrugged,  
"Exactly, a few years ago. I'm not that person anymore Jaz. I'm different. I can't explain it I'm sorry but with all due respect if you don't like it, tough pumkin pasties," she said.  
Jasmine couldn't help but laugh,  
"And they're not nice. Like I said, I'll give the new you a chance Rose. I might like it," she said. 


	2. Chapter 2

The oddly talented Miss Rose Snape's Song.  
Part Two Disclaimer: Not mine

Rose and Jasmine returned to Hogwarts for their last year. Both agreed on the train ride their that the ministry were covering their tracks. Both of them would stay true to Dumbledore and their mutual friend Cedric. They sat down at the table as usual and still hadn't dropped the subject as Jasmine had a sudden thought,  
"That reminds me, have you heard from Amos?" she asked.  
"Yes I have. He's not best pleased with the ministry either, but he wants his job so he keeps his silence while he's there. Well until someone actually goes up to him and says to him that they are sorry, for the accident that caused his son's death. Then I can't promise he'll be so calm and neither would I for that matter," replied Rose.  
Jasmine nodded then noticed something that she did not. People were gathering around little Professor Flitwick,  
"Haven't you forgotten something?" she asked.  
Rose looked were Jasmine was looking and got off the bench as quickly as possible, cursing away and adjusting her ring,  
"Hell! Forgot all about that bloody thing...they wanted a surprise song from me too...shit!" she replied.  
"I can't wait to see you get out of this," said Jasmine.  
Rose appeared to Flitwick like nothing was wrong and decided to make up her song at the last minute. A really lively one to brighten the mood she thought and whispered it to the small professor who had no idea.  
First came the usual school song, then as soon as Rose took a step forward, the Hufflepuff table exploaded and a few others applauded her. She took a bow and smiled at them all,  
"Thank you. Right I thought I'd try and lift some spirits today as, I gather some of us weren't keen on returning this year and..." she began.  
Rose heard coughing from the staff table and turned around. She finally noticed the new member of staff, the toad looking woman who had interuppted her,  
"Is there a problem?" she asked.  
"Carry on Miss Hunter..." Began Snape.  
"I'm afraid I simply can't allow that. You see I fail to see the point of this," said Umbridge.  
"Point? The point is Professor I am trying to continue with my singing, without my singing partner and you're stopping me. So with all due respect- Start it off Professor Flitwick!" ordered Rose.  
She began singing a song called 'Love today'. Just before the end Umbridge stopped Flitwick's background music and the clapping that went with it. Most of the Hufflepuffs were glaring at her and Jasmine looked as though she was going to throw her cup at the new defence teacher. Rose however calmly turned around as Dumbledore turned to his new member of staff,  
"Problem with my pupil singing Dolores?" he asked.  
"I was under the impression the term was start of term feast. Not start of term song contest Professor. Think of the children, no doubt starving after their journey," replied Umbridge.  
Rose made sure no one could hear her as she sat down. The feast finally began but she was in no mood to eat and left the room. As far as she was concerned, that woman was glad she was now of age and completely responsible for her actions. Rose was just about to open the door of the girl's bathroom when she heard a voice that she never thought would be welcome,  
"Are you alright Miss Hunter?" asked Snape.  
"Yes sir. Just dreading what the new teacher has in store for us. Not a music lover is she?" asked Rose.  
"Pay no heed to her Miss Hunter. You have done nothing wrong. Who ever heard of a detention for singing?" asked Snape.  
"I know. But still she put me right off my food," replied Rose.  
"I'll have a house elf send you something for later. Good night Miss Hunter," said Snape.  
"Thank you sir, night sir," said Rose.  
When she was joined in the girls' dorm by Jasmine, Rose told her who had gone after her and what he had said to her. Jasmine was unpacking when she threw something on the bed and raised an eyebrow,  
"Are we talking about the same Snape? Rose he's a cold-hearted...his hair is the same as his clothes, shoes and heart. Since when has he ever shown any empathy for anyone?" she asked.  
"I know that it's a bit weird...a lot weird even but there has to be a reason for it. Anyone would think he lost...ah," began Rose.  
Jasmine looked confused as Rose smiled fondly at the thought in her mind,  
"Rose?" she asked.  
"He lost a singing partner. He was in a duet and he lost his singing partner. After it he never sung again and he regrets it," she replied.  
Jasmine shook her head and laughed,  
"Snape? Snape singing? Are you trying to give me nightmares? I bet he doesn't even sing in the shower. Now I have that image in my mind before I go to sleep...thank you!" she said.  
Rose laughed happily at her friend's over active imagination,  
"That's it Jaz...you get a good image of Snape in the shower...no clothes on...bare arsed...singing away there..." began Rose.  
"Shut up!" protested Jasmine.  
"Pleasant dreams," added Rose.  
The candles went out and she closed her eyes. While she slept she dreamed of a voice, a powerful male, singing voice. To her horror, Rose had given herself nightmares. She was wondering the dungeons, going in deeper and deeper, past the Slytherin common room, where she'd never have dared to go. A large wooden door opened and the voice got stronger, singing the song she sung before the holidays. Finally she stopped at a curtain when the voice changed into a familair voice...she pulled back the curtain to find Cedric, whose grey eyes then turned black, fair hair, black and features older. The shock caused her to wake with a start,  
"Rose are you ok?" asked Jasmine.  
"Me? Yeh I'm fine. Just one of those dreams were you dream that you're late, as in going to get told off by Sprout and everyone. Just scared me a bit," lied Rose.  
"Idiot," muttered Jasmine sleepily.  
"I know. Sorry Jaz," said Rose.  
However, Rose found it hard to even want to go back to sleep after that. She got up to check that all of her holiday work was in order, then made a few changes and added bits, knowing full well that when she did it, it was just to say she'd done it, so she could go out. Now she had a night to kill, she knew she could do it better.

By around half past six she was in the great hall, drinking coffee on her own until Snape appeared after clearly being on night duty. She put the cup down, remembering the dream that she had, she didn't really want to speak to him, but he gave her no choice,  
"Oddly early for a seventh year Miss Hunter. Trouble sleeping was it?" he asked.  
"No sir. Just got up quite early that's all. Didn't see the point in going back to sleep," replied Rose.  
"A whole two hours of it? Hunter your eyes are very dark. Perhaps you shouldn't be up later than you can handle," he suggested.  
Rose looked him in the eyes and noticed that his eyes were worse than her own. She smiled cheekily at him,  
"Likewise sir. Your eyes are quite dark also. Darker than my own I'd say," she said.  
"Then I'd rather you didn't say Miss Hunter, good morning and I shall see you in class," he said.  
"Yes sir. Sorry sir. Morning sir," she said.  
She saw him smirk as he left and thought of a song and was found singing it when Jasmine sat with her. Rose didn't notice and seemed to be serinading the cup of black coffee,  
"Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel, though I do believe in you, yes I do...Jaz! Come out of nowhere why don't you?" she asked.  
"Ok Rose, there's keen and there's keen. You were missing at like half seven. What is with you recently?" asked Jasmine.  
"Nothing. I was just hungry that's all," said Rose.  
"You were scoffing all kinds at like ten last night. Don't give me that," she said.  
"Alright. If you must know, the image back fired last night and I had the weird dream. Luckily he kept his pants on though," said Rose.  
"Was he in the shower?" asked Jasmine excitedly.  
"You are so perverted! No he wasn't. He was behind a curtain, well Cedric was and then it turned into him, which is weird in itself," replied Rose.  
"Mate, you are weird. End of," said Jasmine.  
"Thanks for those words of comfort Jaz! Much oblidged and all!" snapped Rose jokingly. 


	3. Chapter 3

The oddly talented Miss Rose Snape's Song Part three Disclaimer: Not all mine.

Rose's defence class had already made up their mind. They hated Umbridge before the class began. Hufflepuffs were loyal. She picked on one, so the rest had her back and not many of them were on the ministry's side,  
"Don't worry Hunter, we all know the truth. We'll put her straight if we have to," said one boy.  
"Thanks, but I think she hates me already," said Rose.  
"Well just be glad you didn't hear her speech. Then I know full well, you'd have thrown something at her," said Jasmine.  
"Moi? Never dream of it..." she began.  
However she did dream of it as soon as Umbridge entered the room and said,  
"Wands away! You'll not be needing them for this lesson. Not at all," "What?" asked half of the class.  
Rose still had her wand in her hand. Not using a wand for one lesson was acceptable. Not at all was another matter. Her wand ended up back on her desk. She didn't like the idea of that particular teacher having a wand in her hand and she not,  
"As long as you study my theory hard enough..." began Umbridge.  
"Theory is no good for the pratical exam. These are NEWTs. We really need all the..." began Rose.  
"Students will raise their hand when they speak in my class Miss Hunter," said Umbridge.  
Rose paused and smuggly and coldly said,  
"If they are a first year perhaps. But you're dealing with adults now and would like to be treated as such if you don't mind too much"  
"Out! Get out of my classroom!" ordered Umbridge.  
Rose made things worse by folding her arms and refusing the order,  
"What's the matter Professor? Stopping my song, kicking me out of class, have I wronged you in the past?" she asked.  
"I told you to get out!" snapped Umbridge.  
Rose sighed and picked up her wand and her bag,  
"You can't keep me away forever. I'm intitled to this NEWT," she said.

Rose left the room, glad of an extra free and to be rid of the most horrible teacher, that she had ever come across and she'd had six years of Snape, who was starting to look like a primary school teacher, who always gave the class sweets.  
At a distance Rose saw Dumbledore approach her and panicked. There was no point in running as fast as she could in the opposite direction as he'd only find her again,  
"Rose? Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.  
"On the timetable sir but not according to the teacher. I don't think she likes me very much," she replied.  
Dumbledore smiled slightly at her. Rose looked quite fed up of the whole situation and turned the ring on her finger. He sighed,  
"Did you disagree with her teaching methods?" he asked.  
"Only a little...I also didn't like being treated like a four year old sir. Just a couple of things I might have made clear. Plus I asked her if there was any real problem with me. You know because of the feast..." began Rose.  
Dumbledore held up his hand,  
"She has had a few...troublsome classes today Rose. Harry Potter I believe already has a week of detention for pointing out the truth of..Cedric's death," he said.  
"Didn't get that far with us. I'm glad too. I don't think I could have taken anymore from her sir, least of all that. An insult to his memory. Accident indeed," she said.  
Dumbledore smiled warmly at her,  
"You believe Harry and I are telling the truth?" he asked.  
"Yes sir. I don't believe Harry would make it up and Cedric was more than capable of handling anything that maze through at him," replied Rose.  
Dumbledore looked around then said,  
"See me at eight o clock. I have a propersition for you. But do try and stay out of trouble with Professor Umbridge," he said.  
"Yes sir, I will sir, thank you sir," she said.

Rose walked to potions before the bell went and Snape was surprised to see her first into his classroom. He raised an eyebrow at her and she looked at him innocently as though it was normal for pupils to seem so eager into his classroom,  
"Sir?" she asked.  
"A little fast weren't you Miss Hunter?" he asked.  
"I didn't have far to go sir," replied Rose.  
"Clearly. You had defence I believe," said Snape.  
"Of a fashion sir," replied Rose.  
Snape couldn't help but smirk,  
"Do I detect disapproval in your tone Miss Hunter?" he asked.  
"Something like that sir," she replied.  
"Any main issues you care to discuss?" he asked.  
Rose looked at him suspiciously. She knew as well as many people that he had always wanted Umbridge's position. She didn't trust him being as politely curious as he was but remembered, he was responsible for her fame as a hufflepuff,  
"Lack of practical and being spoken to like a child. At NEWT level sir are my main issues," replied Rose.  
"Not very helpful for you is it?" asked Snape.  
"Not really sir. But best concentrate on this NEWT first. It's your main priority after all," she replied.  
Snape turned around as the rest of the class turned up. As Jasmine had always hated potions, Rose was quite alone in the classroom, which was better for all of them, well all three of them. It had been a long note taking lesson, along with instructions for the first potion that they would be making. Rose had almost done when Professor Flitwick knocked on the door. Snape pointed his wand at the door effortlessly and he pottered inside,  
"Sorry to disturb Professor, just a quick word with Miss Hunter...might I borrow you this evening?" he asked.  
Rose winced and shook her head,  
"Sorry sir, Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me then," she replied.  
"Oh! No matter...find me when you have a moment," he said.  
"Yes sir," said Rose.  
Due to this it took her longer than the others to get everything down. She was still there when the others had gone, scribbling furiously. Snape smirked at her,  
"Not to worry Hunter, there are no more classes for a while yet. It is lunchtime after all," he said.  
"I won't keep you sir..." began Rose.  
"You aren't. But I'd see Professor Flitwick if I were you as soon as possible," he said.  
"You know something?" asked Rose.  
Snape smirked,  
"Carry on Hunter," he said.  
Rose smiled slightly as she continued. It couldn't be anything bad by his expression and that meant it was to do with singing. She finished up and went to find the charms Professor in the great hall. He walked towards her smiling away,  
"You have a christmas song to prepare Miss Hunter!" he said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Snape's song Part 4 The oddly talented Miss Rose Disclaimer: Not all mine

Rose drummed her fingers on the table in thought. Finally Jasmine stopped her and glared at her seriously. Rose rolled her eyes in agreement. She was being annoying and drumming her fingers on a table wasn't going to help, just make her unpopular. She looked around at people she knew from the chior and shook her head,  
"None of them are suitable," she said.  
"You think that, only because you know no better," said Jasmine.  
"I've heard them all. Auditions or not there is no way I can work with them. It'll be nothing like it would have been," argued Rose.  
"And it never will be. He's gone Rose. Would you want someone to replace him?" asked Jasmine.  
"Yes and no. Just someone with a decent voice..." began Rose.  
"Just go with it. Someone might surprise you," said Jasmine.  
"I hope so," added Rose.  
Her wish was fulfilled. After many attempts from people of all ages, no one was suitable for her song. Rose gave up and started to leave the empty hall, Professor Flitwick shook his head at her, as though implying that she was being overly picky as he left. Rose sat back down and put her head on the desk as she heard footsteps enter,  
"May I?" asked Snape.  
Rose slowly looked up and smiled at him warmly,  
"No rule says you can't," she replied.  
"I haven't done this for a long time," he said.  
"Take your time sir," she said.  
"Don't patronize me Miss Hunter," warned Snape.  
"Yes sir, sorry sir," she said.  
Rose started to see a different man. Snape could sing. Snape could sing well. Rose could feel her heart beating against her ribcage in amazement and wonder. But she couldn't see him infront of the school joining her,  
"Well?" he asked.  
"I'd be a fool to say a word against you," she replied.  
"Would you take me on?" he asked.  
"Yes I would. But I'd never expect you to or ask it of you," she replied.  
Snape smirked and left swiftly. Rose took it almost as an order to follow him and went after him quickly,  
"Unless you want to," she added.  
Snape stopped and turned to her with his eyebrow raised slightly. His admiration for her soared as she didn't look at all put off,  
"You were right Miss Hunter. Just because you think I should leave teaching and start a solo, doesn't mean I shall," he said.  
Rose laughed nervously,  
"To be honest I can't see that happening. Well goodnight sir," she said.  
Instead of going back to Hufflepuff common room, Rose went to Dumbledore's office for her first Order meeting. She accepted the fact Sirius was innocent, as far as she was concerned if he was right about Voldemort, he was right about everything.

So with that in mind, she went with Dumbledore to Grimmauld place and introduced her to the Order. Tonks, she took to instantly and she remember Remus from his teaching days. However she had to be saved from Kreacher by the master of the household,  
"Another smudge on the carpet of my mistress', what would she say? Another mudblood stood here bold as"  
"Look..." began Rose.  
"Out! You knew full well you're not supposed to be here now! I hate that thing! Sirius Black, murdering lunatic, how do you do?" he asked.  
Rose laughed slightly until a familair voice said,  
"If you don't like it, get rid of it"  
It was Snape. Rose noticed a huge glint of hatred in his eyes as he looked at Sirius. She liked being on his good side and didn't want to leave it anytime soon. Sirius glared at him and Tonks pulled her out of the crossfire,  
"You'll get used to it. But you really don't want to get involved with it," she said.  
"It's none of my business. Stopping the man who killed the boy who gave me this ring is though and that's why I'm here," said Rose.  
"Trust you to be so insensitive Snape," said Sirius.  
Snape looked ready for the kill and went to use his wand. Rose went forward to stop him with her hand around his wrist,  
"No! For your information, he's been quite supportive. But it'd be a shame if his resistance was met by fewer than we have," she said.  
Finally the order was ordered. Dumbledore brought Rose up to speed on the fact that Voldemort was after the prophesy in the department of mysteries. She saw their problems. The main one being that the ministry didn't believe them, so major precautions couldn't be taken. As a pupil she couldn't go on duty or spy on the ministry but she could voice her ideas and opinions. Rose's main shock came when Dumbledore turned to Snape,  
"Any news on what Voldemort plans to do next?" he asked.  
"How would he know?" asked Rose.  
"This goes no further. Severus is our spy deatheater," replied Dumbledore.  
Snape turned to Rose quite suddenly and snappishly,  
"You have a problem with that Hunter?" he asked.  
Rose paused wondering the best way to word her answer, without sounding like she cared too much, but not that she didn't trust him,  
"Not in the way you are thinking. I'm concerned that there are many lives at risk already..." began Rose.  
"There'd be less of us if it weren't for the ministry holding back their aurors," added Sirius.  
"You're both right. However Rose, I warned you it wouldn't be easy understanding this. You have done well. Continue Severus please," said Dumbledore.  
Rose paid attention to what was being said. When the meeting ended, she shook people's hands, Sirius' only briefly and went to follow Dumbledore back,  
"Sorry, would you mind going with Professor Snape?" he asked.  
Rose turned to Snape who nodded. They left out of the front door and Rose found that she couldn't keep her silence for very long,  
"I think it's very brave what you do sir. Not many people could spy on him and live to tell the tale," she said.  
Snape looked shocked,  
"I expected you to hate the whole thing," he said.  
"No. I admire you for all of the work you do. It must be taxing...it's not my place I know..." she began.  
Snape looked at her deeply and stopped in the street. It was late November and it had started to snow in the streets of London,  
"You're the first to have said that. Thank you...Rose. It means a lot," he said.  
Rose looked at him with a kind smile after a look of pleasant surprise at the use of her first name. Snape put his hand on her waist and she looked down, thinking that she was seeing things or feeling things. When she looked up again, Snape's lips met hers and she unintentionally found her arms around him and responding to the kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

Snape's song Part 5 The oddly talented Miss Rose Disclaimer: Not all mine

Rose woke suddenly. Snape was asleep next to her. Snape. Her teacher. Head of Slytherin. She'd slept with the head of Slytherin. There was no excuse for it. She had been sober. However she couldn't help but feel touched at Snape looking so peaceful. He was so different to the dark eyed, frightening figure that seemed to haunt the halls as well as any of the ghosts. Rose snuck away quickly and quietly as it was early. However it wasn't long before Snape joined her in the great hall with his own morning drink,  
"You should have woken me," he said.  
"I didn't have the heart to," said Rose.  
"I'd have made breakfast," he added quietly.  
Rose smiled slightly,  
"And when my friend asks why I wasn't as breakfast? I don't think she'd be very happy," she said.  
"I see. So is that all?" he asked.  
"All?" asked Rose.  
Snape gave her a meaningful look and she sighed, but couldn't lie to him just because she felt he'd been through enough. She had to be true to herself,  
"I don't know. I'm not used to it. Besides..." she began.  
"I don't mean for you to be used," said Snape.  
"And I don't mean to hurt you either," added Rose.  
As she was facing the door, Rose saw Jasmine appear and had the subject changed so that she wouldn't know what was going on,  
"I'll work on that on my next essay sir," she said.  
Snape saw Jasmine sit down and nodded,  
"Very well, there are a few other matters I wish to discuss with you. After dinner if it isn't too inconvieniant," he said.  
"No sir, that's fine sir," she said.  
Snape left quickly and Jasmine moved up the bench to speak to her friend who she hadn't seen for a whole night,  
"Where in Merlin's name have you been?" she asked.  
"Wasn't well. Better now though as you can see, so I wouldn't worry about it," replied Rose.  
"Flitwick and Umbridge were looking for you. She's trying to stop your consert. He's doing his little nut," said Jasmine.  
"She can't stop it though," said Rose.  
"How do you know?" asked jasmine.  
"Can she physically stop me? I'd love to see her try," said Rose.  
"Haven't you noticed?" asked Jasmine.  
Rose raised an eyebrow at her friend to make her continue,  
"Every detention she gives, a kid leaves her room with a bleeding hand. Don't let it be you Rose, because I know you'll fight back," added Jasmine.  
Rose looked around as more and more people filled the hall. She noticed many a bandaged hand on other pupils and saw them glare at Umbridge as she entered the room and stopped at her. The room was silent and Rose carried on with her breakfast,  
"Miss Hunter! We couldn't locate you yesterday evening," she said.  
"I was indesposed. I believe you have a problem with my concert," said Rose.  
"Indeed. I'm afraid there will be no need to ensure the festive spirit this Christmas with your music," said Umbridge.  
Rose smiled at her,  
"Good for you. Pity the rest of the school haven't complained yet. Therefore I'll be here Christmas eve, singing away," she said.  
"But I told you no," said Umbridge.  
"And I told you yes. There is no law or rule banning it that has come from the headmaster or a senior member of staff. Therefore the show goes on," said Rose.  
Umbridge smirked at her,  
"Not if you don't have a singing partner. I believe that isn't going very well," said Umbridge.  
Rose saw her look at a few bandaged handed people and smirk even more. She glared at her strongly and said,  
"You. You're the one holding me up. Let me tell you something, you know who can't stop me singing by killing my partner. What chance have you?" she asked.  
"Cedric Diggory was not murdered!" shouted Umbridge.  
Rose grabbed her cup of coffee and threw it in her face. There was a sharp intake of breath as she began to realize what she had done. It hadn't been planned. One moment the cup was on the table, then it was in her hand and Umbridge's face dripped with coffee. Snape ran over to her and restrained her by removing the cup from her hand,  
"One month!" cried Umbridge.  
"No!" cried Jasmine.  
"Madame Umbridge...the girl has not been well..." began Snape.  
"Enough! She has had plenty of time to grieve for the boy! I mean it! One month my office," ordered Umbridge.  
She left to clean up and Rose carefully got out of Snape's grasp,  
"I'm afraid I won't make our meeting tonight sir," she said.  
"You will come after your detention. I don't care how late," he said.  
"Yes sir," said Rose.  
Thanks to her sideshow, Rose was banned from organizing a concert and from the chior. Jasmine expected Rose to be furious but when she saw Snape wink at her, her worries were gone and she smiled slightly,  
"Rose?" asked Jasmine.  
"They can't stop me randomly singing aloud can they?" she asked.  
"Rose..." began Jasmine.  
"Just our house. Little house party...dear oh dear everyone brought a friend..." said Rose smiling.  
Jasmine shook her head,  
"You dig your own grave," she said.

Rose went to Umbridge's office. As ever when something appeared strange, she briefly took it in and accepted it as normal. A trick she had learned since her first year. The pink walls and kittens became unnoticed and Rose smiled at Umbridge,  
"So do you preform the injury on my hand or do I do it?" she asked.  
Umbridge turned her head,  
"So you have noticed? Very good. Brighter than you look. Lines are all it is technically speaking. Come now Miss Hunter, sit down and write for me using this quill. You won't need any ink," said Umbridge.  
"Because I'll be writing with my blood," added Rose.  
Umbridge giggled,  
"Is there a problem?" she asked.  
"A few but I'd rather just get on with it," replied Rose.  
"Good girl Miss Hunter, a much better attitude," added Umbridge.  
"What do I write?" asked Rose.  
Umbridge looked thoughtful for a moment before she replied,  
"I will accept the truth," she replied.  
Rose went on, knowing secretly that she already had done so. Rose winced only slightly as she went on but soon she began not to notice the pain. She noticed the darkness fall from the window and knew it wouldn't be long before she had to see Snape. As she wrote she thought of him fondly but with confusion. The more she thought the more it was unclear what she really thought of him, how she felt about him, how she cared about him. Eventually her thoughts were broken by a fake, pathetic sounding cough,  
"Let me see," ordered Umbridge.  
Rose put up her hand and she smiled,  
"Not bad. That should keep you humble, for now. I will see you tomorrow," said Umbridge.  
Rose left and went straight to the dungeons and found her way back to Snape's quarters and knocked on the door. She hid her hand under her sleeve as much as she could and knocked on the door. Snape answered it and raised an eyebrow,  
"Very late isn't it?" he asked.  
"Umbridge likes her lines," replied Rose.  
Snape looked angry and Rose knew that he knew what had happened and what was to happen,  
"Show me your hand," he ordered.  
Rose pulled back her sleeve and showed him the blood on her hand, coming from the scratches that read, 'I will accept the truth'. Snape frowned deeply at it and Rose struggled to look at him through feeling guilty for trying to hide it from him,  
"You're skin won't be able to take a month of this Rose. There must be away out of it," he added.  
"I'll be fine. You have enough on your plate without trying to sort me out," said Rose.  
"I can't let her do this..." began Snape.  
"Severus let me...I'm old enough to take it. Clearly all of the teachers know about it but can do nothing. She'll have threatened everyone's jobs I know it, including yours and you'll already be on thin ice, after the incident when you tried to defend me," added Rose.  
"Least I could do. Dare I ask what now?" he asked.  
"When I know, you'll know. I meant what I said this morning. Do you really think we can make this work?" she asked.  
"That depends on you. You can stay or you can go and I'll say no more about it," he replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

Snape's song Part 6 The oddly talented Miss Rose Disclaimer: Not all mine

Rose didn't even turn to the door for a moment. Although Snape had left the door slightly open, Rose closed it with a flick of her hand, without looking back. Snape took a step forward and she still didn't move,  
"You still have the chance to leave. I wouldn't think any less of you if you did. You know as well as I do this relationship would be frowned upon," he said.  
Rose smiled at him,  
"It seems to me you're the one with more doubts," she said.  
Rose made to leave to give him more time. Snape grabbed her wrist and she turned straight into him and there was a slight pause before a kiss.  
Unluckily there was a knock on the door. Rose ran into the bedroom and hid from view, but made sure that she could hear who it was. To her horror it was Umbridge,  
"Dolores? Little late for a social call isn't it?" asked Snape.  
"I have come with your instructions. You do not tend any hand wounds from now on. Leave it to the nurse on the rare chance it becomes too much. Perhaps in the case of Miss Hunter it may however, then again she does have rather a long detention. I noticed you seemed to have a problem with her punishment," replied Umbridge.  
"After the summer we were all told to tred carefully around friends of Diggory, especially Miss Hunter as he had planned to ask for her hand. She took the news very badly and will only believe what she was first told," said Snape.  
There was silence and Rose held her breath. She was waiting for Umbridge to say it was tough and what was done, was done. However she was not prepared for what happened next. Umbridge almost sounded supportive,  
"I see. I shall have a word with her tomorrow, see if we can't come to a compramize," she said.  
When the door closed, Rose reappeared and smiled at Snape as he turned around to her,  
"Why do I have a feeling you lied to save me?" she asked.  
"Because I'm a very convincing man...turn around and back were you were," said Snape.

As Snape had treated Rose's hand, she had an excuse to tell Jasmine why she didn't return that night to Hufflepuff tower. As Rose expected, her friend was practically bouncing off the walls when she finally saw her back in the girls' dorm to get her make-up,  
"Where have you been?" she asked.  
Rose put up her hand and sighed,  
"Waiting to get this sorted wasn't I? Madame Pomphery has the right to sleep too you know. Poor woman, if she had a galleon for every one of these she treated..." began Rose.  
"Alright point made. But you've got a month of this. She'll be sick of the sight of you," said Jasmine.  
However, Jasmine wasn't quite right. The next evening, Rose made her way to Umbridge's office and prenteded that she expected to be given a quill until she was motioned to a seat,  
"I've heard about you and Diggory Miss Hunter, I confess I had no idea it was that serious. Therefore I have decided to cancel your detention as an apology," she said.  
Rose nodded and pretended to be upset as she left, only to remove her hands from her face and smile wildly. She planned to catch up on some work, only to run into Snape as he was on night duty. He didn't see who she was at first and pointed his lit wand towards her, only to lower it when she approached him,  
"I've just come from Madame Umbridge's office. She's let me off for a month. Apparently someone told her about me and Cedric," she said.  
Snape smirked at her until a voice behind them said,  
"I trust all is well"  
It was Professor Dumbledore. Rose changed her expression quickly to as serious as it would go, as did Snape,  
"I was just about to escourt her back to Hufflepuff headmaster, she's no longer in detention," replied Snape.  
"I'm glad. I was wondering if perhaps Rose, you could do me a favour? I need you to get as close to Harry as possible, join his little defence group. Speak to Hermione Granger first and they will never suspect you," said Dumbledore.  
"Yes sir," said Rose.  
"Thank you. Well I shall leave you too it," said Dumbledore.  
They were well out of ear shot when Snape clearly disagreed with his boss and he let Rose know about it,  
"I save you from one lot of trouble and he puts you head first into another. I know you can't and won't refuse him, but please be careful and make sure you don't get caught," he said.  
"Severus, I've been in trouble for worse. As you well know. Just let me get on with my tasks and I'll let you with yours," said Rose.  
They stopped infront of hufflepuff tower. Rose was relucant to go and Snape was relucant to leave her. However neither of them had a choice and for what seemed like the first time in a long time, Rose was forced to her bed in the girls' dorm. As she got ready she began to sing a song that reflected her feelings,  
"Don't kiss me darling, I want you to hear the things I say, I loved you in my way, but am still gonna leave you, baby look at yourself, holding back the time, like you've got something else, up your sleeve, that's why I gotta leave, and I don't think you should stay here tonight...baby you know that my flesh is weak, you know I simply cannot sleep without you"  
"I hate that song. It confuses me," said Jasmine.  
Rose just smiled at her friend and wished her goodnight. It wasn't long before Rose found that she really did have trouble sleeping. Her conscience was pricking her as images of her and Snape together flashed before her, followed by a dark figure finding out he was sleeping with a muggle-born and a flash of green light. Rose couldn't loose another man to Voldemort. She knew Snape would hate what she had to say, after she had supposedly made up her mind to be with him. Be that as it may, Rose felt strongly about the idea, it all had to end.

The next day, Rose got up after not even being asleep for a moment and hoped to find that Snape was early for breakfast. He didn't show at all. At least not at breakfast. Rose went to potions expecting him not to be there, however she assumed as he was in the classroom and she was first there, he simply didn't feel like eating,  
"Can I come in?" she asked.  
Snape turned to her and smirked,  
"Worried were you?" he asked.  
"I wanted to speak to you..." began Rose.  
"About the dark lord and if he finds out about us. I know. I can see it in your eyes, you want me away from harm," added Snape.  
"Don't be angry with me. But I can't handle a repeat performance of last summer. Not with you..." she began.  
"I'm not. But I thought you braver than you are being. I felt you handled Diggory's death well," he said.  
"I threw coffee in someone's face because they disagreed with how he died. Hardly. Severus it would be my fault," said Rose.  
"Do you love me?" he asked.  
"Don't..." began Rose.  
"Rose"  
"Yes!" she cried.  
"Then stay. If my time is limited, I'd rather die now. Then live the rest of my life without you," said Snape.  
Rose shook her head,  
"I can't do that to you..." she began.  
"You can. Don't leave or he's already won the war. Do you really want to him to decide who you can or can't love?" asked Snape.  
Rose's mind was turned. However she still hadn't found Hermione. Rose was allowed to leave potions to find her. Rose got herself accepted easily, until Harry noticed that during lessons, she and Cho really seemed to go for each other until he stepped in and Rose stopped but Cho didn't. Harry got blasted off his feet and Rose winced as Cho ran over apologizing. Rose simply calmly asked,  
"Are you alright"  
Cho looked at her like it was all her fault, even though the spell came from her wand. No matter how Cho tried to blame Rose, Harry wouldn't accept it because she had more control, which made Cho sick.  
Rose became flat out with things to do. She had revision, Quiddich, the DA and Snape to sort out as well as trying to keep her nose clean with Umbridge, knowing there would big trouble if she was ever found out. As a thank you, Rose decided to do her consert at the Christmas DA meeting as a sort of party. To make things easier, she focused on the picture of Cedric on the wall as others swayed and joined in with her. When she finished, Rose returned her voice to normal level and smiled at the Gryffindors,  
"Don't see why you should all be the rebels of the school," she said.  
The Weasley twins grinned, jaws almost on the floor as she left the room they said together,  
"She's hot!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Snape's song Part 7 The oddly talented Miss Rose Disclaimer: Not all mine

Rose wrote to her parents to say she was snowed under with work. They didn't reply, she assumed to make her feel guilty but it didn't work on her. She couldn't leave Hogwarts. Not incase Umbridge gave detention during the holidays, she was the only Hufflepuff who knew how to make essence of murtlap. She thought it unfair that Snape continued to risk his job to tend to the scars on people's hands, with no help. As a seventh year it was normal to find extra work being done, for potions if they really needed the grade. Snape didn't know about her making the essence until he walked in on her and she jumped, expecting Umbridge and being told off,  
"So you're the reason I don't get as many casulties?" he asked.  
"There's no point in you being so busy when someone else can make it also. You have enough on," replied Rose.  
"You're putting yourself in quite a bit of danger from her. I heard music not too long ago I believe," said Snape.  
Rose smiled slightly,  
"Well someone had to wipe the smile from the Gryffindor's faces. Thinking they're so good for organizing the defence class. I'm twice the rebel they'll ever be," she said.  
"Any particular reason you're still here over Christmas? Even Potter is elsewhere this year," said Snape smirking.  
"Well I heard there was a man, who would be on his own this year. I thought maybe he needed some company. Especially at Christmas eve," added Rose.  
"That is this evening," he said.  
"I know and you've just caught me after hours," added Rose.  
"You're leaving me no option," he said.  
Rose smiled at him innocently,  
"I can always go back to a deserted Hufflepuff tower..." she began.  
"I hope you wouldn't go that far to disappoint me," said Snape.  
"Would I do that to you?" she asked sarcastically.  
"You tell me," he replied seriously.  
Rose looked taken aback and concerned. She had just finished packing away. Snape didn't say anything or give her any indication that she could help him. Rose put her hand on his arm in a comforting manor,  
"Severus..." she began.  
"I am struggling Rose. I can't tell whether you love me or if I'm just part of some routine, or when the mood takes you," he added.  
"I am not using you. Believe me my life would be so much quieter if all I did was revise and play quiddich. However it isn't like that. I do my work, I practice for the DA, I sing without permission, sneak around the dungeon to spend time with you...because I want to...I have to," she said.  
Hufflepuff and Slytherin became close again. Rose began to realize how she had changed since summer. She didn't used to be so adventuous or outgoing. Now she was almost a bigger rebel as Harry Potter, a bigger threat to Umbridge and sleeping with her potions teacher. Rose often looked at the ring on her hand and wonder if things would be different, if Cedric had lived. Would she have already married him? Would it be him who she would spend the rest of her nights with? Would Snape ever have seen her the way he did? Rose doubted it all very much. She closed her eyes and saw Cedric shake his head at her in disappointment. Rose looked at him apologetically but he continued to shake his head. Snape held her hand and he shook his head more. She let go and he smiled and vanished, leaving her alone in the world. Her eyes snapped open and she turned into Snape's arms and held him tight, regardless of what her dream had told her. Rose glared at the ring and slowly took it off, deciding that it didn't belong anymore.

The next day, Rose had the best Christmas that she had ever had. She had no excuse to make up the next morning as Jasmine had left for the holidays and her parents' letter reached her to wish her a happy Christmas and not to work too hard, along with some money to get herself something. Jasmine had bought her a new hufflepuff scarf and a mysterious gift lay under the tree. It was a small box, with black wrapping paper and a silver bow around it. It had a note written on it and Rose smiled as she recognized the hand writting, 'To Rose, Love Severus'  
Inside was a necklace. A silver locket shaped like a heart. Her heart melted as she began to realize she wasn't just a pupil he was sleeping with. He did love, which explained their talk the previous evening. Rose was in such a good mood that she didn't even wince when Umbridge wished her a Merry Christmas, instead she smiled and bowed her head slightly as at the time her mouth was full of mince pie. Dumbledore walked over to her and insisted that she and the other few people left behind, that she sat at the staff table with them. Rose found herself sat next to Snape, who smirked slightly as Rose prepared herself to be on teacher/pupil terms. However as only Slytherins remained, they left the room all together and refused to eat with them and even said something about Umbridge's office providing food. Dumbledore shook his head and Rose couldn't help but feel concerned for the old man and ever so sorry for him,  
"They'll see in the end sir. He's bound to slip up sooner or later," she said.  
"Unlike you Rose," he said smiling.  
"Sir?" she asked.  
"You and Severus have put on the best act I have seen in years, but you can't hide that little spark people have in their eyes, when they speak to those you love," replied Dumbledore.  
Snape went to explain himself and Rose went scarlet. Dumbledore put up his hand to try and stop them worrying,  
"Come now, we're all adults here. Like I said no complaints have been made. It won't be the first time I have turned a blind eye to something I shouldn't. But I've not seen you this happy, ever Severus. It is a change for the better and I won't stand in the way of that. Alas do take care, you know Voldemort is highly..." began Dumbledore.  
"We have discussed this. We know the dangers," said Rose.  
"Alright. Well let us not dwell on what might be...cracker?" he asked as McGonagall came in.  
"Is this it?" she asked.  
Snape pulled a cracker with Rose, who noticed something was missing from her hand for the first time, but didn't press the matter. The removal of the ring meant, he was no longer living in the shadow of Cedric Diggory. She had moved on. It made him feel better and proud of her for dealing with it all so well. However his fesitivites were caught short, when he suddenly got up and whispered to Dumbledore and left. Rose couldn't eat much after that, no matter how Dumbledore smiled at her warmly, it didn't feel right.  
When dinner was over, Dumbledore steered her away into his office and sat her down. Rose didn't speak until she was spoken to,  
"Harry is having visions of what Voldemort is up to," he said.  
"Oh my..." began Rose.  
"I want Severus to help him stop them, Voldemort will ask them to make them stronger if he is aware of the connection," added Dumbledore.  
"Are you implying...?" began Rose.  
"Would I dream of it Rose? Severus struggles with the boy. I would appreciate it if you informed me of any..." began Dumbledore.  
"No. I can't do that for you. I'm sorry sir," replied Rose.  
"Rose Hunter..." began Dumbledore.  
"I can no more spy on Severus for you, than I can become a deatheater. I'm sorry but I just can't do that to him," said Rose.  
"Don't make this all about him," said Dumbledore.  
"How can I not? I have nothing against Harry and I certainly don't want him in danger from you-know-who, but I can't go behind Severus' back just because you have so little faith in him. I'm sorry if I have let you down..."started Rose.  
Dumbledore shook his head and smiled at her,  
"No. All you have done is made me more aware of your love for Severus. It is clearly stronger than I thought. You are worthy of your house Rose. The loyalty you just showed to Severus, he's never known and he won't be aware of. Don't worry about him. He knows what he is doing and how to stay alive," said Dumbledore.  
Rose sighed. At last she had someone to confide in about Snape. Dumbledore gave her a look which made her instantly say what was on her mind,  
"I didn't go home this year for him. I should have known something would have gone wrong. Couldn't organize a few rounds of drinks at the three broomsticks, even if I wanted to," she said.  
"You've sacrificed a lot already for this war. For someone your age. I would have expected less than what you have done. Well done against Ravenclaw by the way," he said.  
"Have to win at least one game before I leave," she said smiling.  
"Ah well, with your budget you can't afford such brooms as the other teams. Your new seeker's father isn't quite as rich as Lucius Malfoy, or as sneaky," added Dumbledore.  
"Professor Dumbledore! Insulting a parent of a pupil!" gasped Rose with mocked shockness.  
The old man chuckled and tapped her on the back lightly. Rose felt more light hearted about everything as she left the office, singing 'Good old Dumbles last looked out of the astronomy tower,' until Umbridge appeared, coming towards her,  
"Did I hear you going against an educational decree?" asked Umbridge.  
"Talking to myself? What number does that come under?" asked Rose.  
"As it's Christmas, I shall give you one detention for your rudness," said Umbridge.  
"Actually no you won't, because I'm on my holidays. Teachers aren't supposed to give detentions during holidays. It comes under the unwritten educational decrees," said Rose.  
"I don't like your attitude Hunter!" snapped Umbridge.  
Rose rolled her eyes at her and looked down as she was smaller than her in annoyance,  
"My heart bleeds with sorrow and hurt," she said sarcastically.  
"I'm warning you!" screamed Umbridge.  
To Rose's horror she took out her wand. This time there was no coffee to arm herself with, so she took out her own wand. At McGonagall's gasp of horror and raving about both conducts, Rose lowered her wand and Umbridge hexed her to the ground.

When Rose woke up, it took her a while to recognize her surroundings and remember what had happened to her. She was in Snape's chambers again and she remembered the attack and thought on it for a moment. Umbridge must have been a Slytherin in her day to preform such an underhand attack on her as far as she was concerned. The door opened and Rose sat up as Snape came in shaking his head at her,  
"I know. I shouldn't have baited her...actually I should have got in there first," she said.  
"Indeed. As I expected Potter is a poor teacher," said Snape.  
"Oh no, I'm just slow. He can't make me any quicker at the end of the day. Nobody's that good," said Rose.  
"You mean your heart wasn't really in it?" he asked.  
"If I attacked her, she'd have seen me out of Hogwarts in a flash. I haven't got long left. I need to make the most of it," replied Rose.  
"I had a chat with the headmaster when I returned. He told me what you said to him. I had no idea you cared that much," he said.  
"What do you mean?" asked Rose.  
Snape sat on her bed and took her hand,  
"You removed Diggory's ring and refused to spy on me as directed by Dumbledore. Not many people would do that, least of all for me," he said.  
Rose didn't want to tell him about the dream of Cedric which caused her to take the ring off in the first place,  
"I can't cling to the past forever. I don't need the ring to know that he loved me. I already knew and I'll remember that. But I'm sure he'd want me to move on and I have," she said.  
"Will I do?" he asked.  
"More than do..." she began.  
When Umbirdge came in she thought that she had been caught having a relationship. However she simply glared at her,  
"Is everything under control?" she asked.  
"Apart from you," replied Rose.  
"Miss Hunter, you are in enough trouble. She will live and there is no lasting damage. Of course she will stick to falling down the stairs if anyone has noticed her absence," said Snape.  
Rose pretended to go back to the respectful Hufflepuff that she had always been with other teachers until Umbridge came along,  
"Yes sir, if that is your will sir," she said.  
"It is mine also Miss Hunter if you wish to continue your place here. For now all I can do is ban you from my classroom, you will still sit your NEWT however as I believe I have the right to do that," she said.  
Rose bit her lip and shook her head. Snape looked at the situation with bias eyes and turned to Umbridge and said,  
"If I might Madame...perhaps I could take Miss Hunter for defence lessons...if she cooperates, otherwise I assure you, she stands no chance," 


	8. Chapter 8

Snape's song  
Part 8  
The oddly talented Miss Rose  
Disclaimer: Not all mine

A.N : This is written in google Docs. A friend pointed this out to me after I received some complaints about using notepad for Fanfics.

A storm was brewing. But the weather was simply cold as Christmas ended and Snape tried to arrange extra defence lessons for Rose. She wasn't happy about it at all. Rose saw it as Snape gaining more and more control over her life. She didn't like it. Rose wouldn't be any body's puppet, least of all his. She believed in equality in relationships and she believed that he was doing all of the ordering. So with that in mind although asked one January Morning to join him when they both had free lessons, Rose went with Jasmine back to Hufflepuff tower to her confusion.

Jasmine frowned at her friend as she spoke,

"Shouldn't you be somewhere? I recall Snape asking you to see him...like now. It's not like you to ignore a direct order from any teacher other than Um-bitch," she said.

Rose smiled slightly at the insulting name before she responded and told her friend about what happened over the holidays,

"So now he is taking me for defence as well and...I just can't be bothered with it. He sees me enough as it is anyway with potions," she said.

Jasmine shrugged a little and turned her head to the left in thought,

"Nice of him to bother...even if it is for personal gain because he's always wanted to teach that subject," she added.

"Exactly! It has nothing to do with being decent. He's just being selfish! Plus it will make Dumbledore think he's up for the job if and hopefully something happens to Umbridge," said Rose.

Jasmine looked even more confused than she had done at the start of the conversation. She stopped looking through her books and raised an eyebrow,

"Why do you care? Snape's never been decent, he's a Slytherin so he's always out for himself and so what? Next year we'll be gone so if Snape does get the job, we won't be here to see it," she said.

On that note, Rose decided to go and find Snape. She knocked on his office door to find that it wasn't the best time for an argument. The door opened slowly and he looked most annoyed. Rose assumed it was her lateness that had upset him so and she shut the door behind her,

"Sorry I'm late but..." she began.

"I'm not annoyed with you...I'm annoyed with Black and Potter," he muttered.

"What happened?" asked Rose calmly.

"The headmaster has decided I am to teach Potter Occlumency. Over the holidays I had to tell them this. He's never going to crack it due to his attitude to me. His mind will be invaded at will and there is nothing anyone can do about it with all the best will in the world," replied Snape.

Rose knew that Snape hated them both. However Harry needed some sort of encouragement about the idea. So she came up with a plan that she hoped would suit them both,

"I'll talk to him. Make him see sense. Tell him you're his only way to stop what is happening and for the moment he has to toe the line," she said.

Snape rolled his eyes,

"And why will he do as you say?" he asked.

"Let me think...I'm good in his class, I know his godfather is innocent and I'm an order member. Three perfectly good reasons. Plus he thinks I'm a good quiddich player also and his friends fancy me. I can do this Severus. You need to trust me more and let me do my own thing," she replied.

Snape glared at her,

"Don't you think he will find it a bit strange that you will be defending me?" he asked.

"No because I won't be. I'll just encourage him to give you a chance. Pretend like you have never met before. Just try and be a little more supportive...messing with some one's mind can be emotional," replied Rose.

"I won't treat him any different. I won't lie to you. If he doesn't want my help he knows where the door is," said Snape.

Rose rolled her eyes and Snape looked amazed,

"You really are impossible," she said.

"I'm impossible? That boy thinks he's Merlin's gift! Well I have news for him Rose, he isn't. I will not treat him any different, scar or not," he said.

"Harry is not the enemy! There is only one enemy! Remember? The one who gave you that mark on your arm? The one who has murdered many good families, good people...good men. If we stand a chance of getting rid of him we all have to pull together. Even you and Harry, because one can't succeed without the other," snapped Rose.

Snape was close to loosing his temper. Rose could see him getting more and more angry as she tried to reason with him,

"Do you think I would....? You don't understand what is being asked of me. Not fully," he growled.

"Maybe not. But I do know that you have been given an order, an order to protect someone from Voldemort and you should follow it for the sake of the wizarding world!" shouted Rose.

Snape took furious steps towards her and Rose's back hit the door with a bang. She had gone too far and she knew it. However she didn't think before she spoke, it all just came out before she even had chance to process it or dress it up in a manner, that could have angered him less,

"Let me tell you Rose...I suffered at the hands of Potter's parents and his friends. Forgive me if I do not jump at the chance to do my very best for him," snarled Snape.

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

Snape moved away from her and left her as she was. He turned his back to her and didn't look back,

"I'd rather not say. Just go," he ordered.

"Severus...I'm sorry," began Rose.

"Please! Get out!" he repeated.

Rose covered her mouth and left the room. She reached outside as tears began to appear and tilted her head against the door, before she left. When she got to the great hall, she had dried her eyes on her robes and found Harry at the Gryffindor table getting a drink.

Rose took a deep breath as she walked towards him and tapped him on the back slightly, knowing he wasn't Snape's biggest fan,

"I need to talk to you in private some how. I don't know how to word things without getting found out you see," she said.

Harry followed Rose outside and they both looked around for anyone. Rose even checked behind corners and trees. She refused to be found out by anyone what she was up to. Least of all Umbridge,

"Harry, this might seem strange to you but you've been teaching an order member. Me. I know what's going on. I know that your godfather is innocent, I know about Christmas and I know about the Occlumency lessons that are due," she reported.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. At last someone other than Sirius was being honest with her and not treating him like a child. Harry didn't understand why. Rose had no obligation to him what so ever, unless she was simply grateful for the help,

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Well you're not the only one due extra classes with Snape. You might have heard that I fell down the stairs over Christmas. That is not quite so. Umbridge attacked me and has removed me from her class. I'm not undermining your abilities Harry, I'm sure I could pass my NEWT on just your help alone. However the more help the better these days, no matter who it is from. Harry you need to get the hang of this Occlumency. This time you were lucky that the event was real," replied Rose.

"Snape is impossible..." began Harry.

"Harry, Voldemort is back, he killed Cedric and next to nobody believes it. That is impossible. Remember although he doesn't act like it, Snape is on your side. Like me, like Sirius, like Dumbledore and the DA. Try looking at the similarities between you and Snape rather than the differences," added Rose.

Harry looked surprised. For a seventh year, Rose spoke a lot like Dumbledore. She only had one hatred and that was Voldemort and Harry had a feeling he knew why,

"Is it true about you and Cedric? Was he going to marry you in favour of Cho?" he asked.

Rose smiled slightly. She knew that Harry fancied Cho, even when she had been with Cedric. She couldn't do her usual insults and impersonations of her at that moment so, she went for a different approach,

"Cho loved him, I don't doubt that and I have nothing against her. When she's focused she's a good seeker and clever too...but me and Cedric were just natural. I tried to get him to stay with her. The one and only time he was unfaithful I told him no. Cho doesn't know this. She assumes there was a big affair going on behind her back, but there wasn't. Just at the last minute Cedric decided on me...he just didn't get chance to go through with it," she said.

Harry nodded in understanding. Cedric would never have set out to hurt anyone, even if he did barely know him.

Rose could only hope her little chat had forced him to see sense. It hadn't sounded like her to say anything that she said. However it had sounded good and she hoped it was enough. Rose knew she'd be able to find out one way or another.

Things started to take a very bad turn for Rose. To begin with, like many others she had been enjoying a DA class, taking on both Weasley twins at the same time and doing pretty well, laughing and joking with them, when they all were caught trying to run from Umbridge and her Inquestor team. Rose didn't put up much of a fight out of loyalty to her friends and to just see the look on her least favourite teacher's face, when she looked at them all and found her there. Umbridge shook her head at Rose as she looked at her with no remorse what so ever. As far as she was concerned she had practically forced her into what she had done,

"In trouble again Miss Hunter?" she asked.

"Beats falling down stairs," replied Rose.

"Why you little...!" began Umbridge.

By this time heads of houses had joined her. Umbridge had been about to strike Rose when Professor Sprout, made her feelings rather aware by swearing loudly and standing protectively by Rose,

"How dare you?" she asked.

"This girl continuously refuses my authority! I have now caught her in an illegal group which I believe to be plotting against the ministry..." began Umbridge.

"We'd have done that by now if that were the case!" shouted one person.

Snape rolled his eyes. He looked at Rose with little to no expression but it didn't stop her seeing that perhaps it was the end. Perhaps the relationship was too much too soon. Luckily Dumbledore took Harry and the Ravenclaw who had betrayed them to his office. Rose and the others for the time being escaped punishment. All Rose really wanted was to see Jasmine and tell her she was due a bleeding hand before the week was done. However, on her way to Hufflepuff tower, Snape stopped her and silently ordered her to follow him. Rose didn't even bother being hopeful, she stood although gestured to a seat and waited for him to start the conversation,

"Well. I believe you really will be needing my help with these defence against the dark arts lessons. On the plus side, you'll be slightly easier than Potter. Although he did seem to make an effort at our first class, even if it was brief. You look worried," said Snape.

"I know. Sorry I thought you were going to...never mind," began Rose.

"I was rolling my eyes at you in trouble again, Rose you can have your fights with Umbridge. As long as I know you're here for me, I care not," assured Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

Snape's song  
Part 9  
The oddly talented Miss Rose  
Disclaimer: Not all mine.

Rose had been in detention repeatedly since Dumbledore left Hogwarts. For the first few days it was because of her involvement with the DA. She took that well as she wasn't alone. Soon after though it was just for Umbridge's sake of hating her. Cedric's ring returned to her hand for moral support, almost remembering why she was there and doing what she was doing.

Jasmine often winced when Rose, if ever she returned ran into the bathroom and blasted the cold tap on her badly damaged hand, because Umbridge had her followed to make sure she wasn't going to make any essence of murtlap. Also due to the late nights or for a better phrase early mornings, Rose was becoming more and more worn down. She could barely eat or drink because it all seemed too much effort.

Jasmine was walking Rose to potions, knowing something was bound to give at any moment. Sure enough Rose's head began to hurt and she went against the wall to steady herself up. Jasmine panicked and found herself barging into Snape's classroom and trying not to let everyone know what had happened,

"I need a word or two sir!" she said.

Snape frowned in confusion until Jasmine ran and he ran after her, hoping it wasn't a trick or that anything had happened to Rose. However his second thought had been right. By this time, Rose was in a terrible way. She couldn't stand and was being sick with next to nothing coming out as she hadn't eaten,

"Get Madame Pomphery! Now!" ordered Snape.

Jasmine ran as quickly as she could, out of fear of Snape more than concern for her friend. Snape tried to talk to Rose, but she had already passed out. Snape levitated her to the hospital wing himself, Madame Pomphery was quicker on hand than normal,

"Thank you! Holy Merlin! Poor girl....never have I seen a child at Hogwarts in such a bad way of exhaustion and lack of nourishment. I'll swing for that new headmistress!" cried Madame Pomphery.

Snape didn't want to leave. However he knew how it would look if he stayed. The only thing he could do was give Jasmine permission to stay with her, something that she was amazed with but didn't think about it in enough depth in order to figure out why.

Jasmine held Rose's hand which possessed a mass of cuts that shaped different words on top of each other. She could just make out the words 'illegal' and 'disrespectful'. It was the same hand which her third finger wore Cedric's ring.

Before Rose woke up, many people had sent her flowers and other gifts. Including Harry and his friends. The Weasley twins splashed out on huge, red flowers and yellow roses. Even Madame Pomphery raised an eyebrow. Somewhere on the desk, well hidden was a single black rose from Snape.

When Rose woke up she eventually found it and smiled. She soon had to hide it though as Umbridge came up to her. She was still tired and weak so just looked at her blankly as Madame Pomphery made sure she was alright. Rose could just about picture the matron hexing Umbridge out of the room and throwing all of her flowers at her, if things got out of hand. However there was no such luck for the recovering Hufflepuff,

"You're not getting out of it!" shrieked Umbridge.

Rose winced as the toad-like woman's voice went straight through her. She continued just to look at her but said,

"Ok. You win. Carry on. I don't want to fight anymore. You carry on with your detentions Professor, I'll turn up to every single one, until my hand falls off,"

Umbridge smirked,

"About time. You put up a very good fight Hunter. I have never met anyone so resilient as you. A worthy opponent you are. Now that I have made my point, you can carry on with what little time you have for revision," she said.

Rose lent back as Umbridge left. Madame Pomphery fussed over her and begged her not to over do it. However with only three weeks to the exams, Rose was left with little choice, but to be nudged awake every breakfast and even lifted to class by the Weasley twins, with little protest from Rose, causing them to be given detention by Snape when he saw this and many points from Gryffindor for other reasons. Even Snape had to nudge her slightly in potions and fake anger with her.

Everyone was on her side though. Even Madame Pince allowed her to stay in the library over night. Sometimes she managed to do it over night, sometimes she did not and fell asleep. Filch reported her to Snape, who once personally placed her back into his bed and took the sofa in his quarters himself. When Rose woke she looked around in confusion and wondered how she got where she was, until she found Snape asleep on the sofa. Rose smiled kindly at him and started to make hot drinks for them both as he got up and found her in the kitchen. He hugged her around the middle,

"You are working too hard," he said.

"I know but once the exams are over...I'm due bed rest for about...ever," she said smiling.

"They aren't called NEWTs for any reason you know...however you have had a little more on your plate than others. It is a wonder you're out of the hospital wing at all," said Snape.

"It's not a case of should be...its a case of having to be. The exams won't do themselves and I'd like at least one NEWT. I'm not too greedy," said Rose.

Snape smirked at her,

"Make it two. Potions and defence against the dark arts," he said.

Rose still struggled with her exams when the Weasley twins decided to boycott their own by delaying the exams until all of the mess had been cleared up from their departure. They had tried to get Rose to join them, but she shook her head. Someone had to keep an eye on Harry and the school.

Also a good job as Rose had finished all of her exams, when she saw Harry and Hermione being led away by Umbridge who had her wand pointed at their backs. Rose only noticed this for a moment and it took a while to register with her. Rose chased after her, shouting as loud as she could,

"Professor! Professor what are you doing? Leave them alone! Pick on someone who is an adult for a change!"

Umbridge rounded on her and Harry looked relieved to see her. Rose took her own wand out ready to defend herself,

"Rose! He has him! He has the one at the house in London!" shouted Harry.

"Run!" ordered Rose.

A huge fight broke out between Rose and Umbridge. Snape had taught her reflexes and other spells. However Rose had taught herself a different trick- to run as fast as she could and cause as little damage as possible. Unfortunately Rose caught up with Harry and Hermione, just as the centaurs surrounded them. Then Umbridge joined them, her wand still out which made her a threat to them. Rose had lowered hers in surrender,

"You are on our territory," said one.

"Alright...I'm sorry for any tress-passing, but if you will allow it, I will take myself and my friends back to the school..." began Rose.

"You're territory centaur? I think not! You only...." began Umbridge.

Rose forced Harry and Hermione out of the way as Umbridge failed to fight off the centaurs. They took her away into the distance and Rose finally turned to Harry in confusion and raised an eyebrow,

"What were you saying about Sirius?" she asked.

"Voldemort has him at the department of mysteries. Kreacher said he had left the house and...I saw him attack him!" replied Harry.

Rose nodded until Harry finished his sentence. She then frowned and thought that Snape had been able to stop that with the lessons,

"Hold on...you saw...What about Occlumency?" she asked.

"Snape stopped the lessons," replied Harry.

"What? When? Harry I don't want you going. I think it's a trick. Sirius is big enough and ugly enough to look after himself," said Rose.

Harry shook his head,

"Believe me...it was just like the attack on Ron's dad at Christmas! Rose you have to help us!" shouted Harry.

Rose had no choice but to follow them. Especially when Luna, Neville, Ginny and Ron joined them. They took Harry's route into the place and Rose ran forward when they got closer, only for them to find nothing. Rose looked around with her wand lit and walked forward as Harry argued with his friends and they found the prophesy. Rose began to walk backwards as someone came towards her,

"Harry get out of here!" she ordered.

The death-eater before her removed his mask and she knew instantly who he was. Lucius was very much like his son, the resemblance to her was unnerving. Rose kept her wand out as she backed away to find that Harry hadn't moved,

"Where's Sirius?" he asked.

"You really do need to learn the difference, between dreams and reality. Get the girl out of the way and give me that prophesy," replied Lucius.

"You go near them a bit more and I'll break it! I'm of age and I'm not scared to break you too!" shouted Rose.

"A Hufflepuff is standing in our way!"

"A Hufflepuff in the order of the Phoenix is standing in your way. Back off Malfoy and leave them alone! And that...whatever it is behind you!" ordered Rose.

"Bellatrix Lestrange..." began Neville.

"Leave it!" ordered Rose.

"Neville Longbottom isn't it? How's mum and dad?" asked Bellatrix.

Everyone had to stop Neville and Bellatrix flying for each other. Harry and Rose stood in front of the others. Rose knew Lucius couldn't get his hands on the prophesy and encouraged the plan he developed. To smash the shelves and run as fast as they could, as well as attacking death-eaters as they ran into them. Rose and the others all put up a good fight but she couldn't help but use some other spells that she had been taught, not by Harry.

They all fell and were captured. Only Harry and Rose remained unharmed and not taken. Lucius glared at her and silently ordered her with a motion of his head to disarm herself. Rose cast her wand aside and still stepped in front of Harry,

"Do what you will to me, but leave that boy alone," she said.

"As the one with a wand I shall be giving the instructions don't you think?" asked Lucius.

"Oh come on...bet you hate me more than him. I have muggle parents!" bragged Rose.

Harry winced and hissed her name, but she took no notice of him. Lucius raised his wand as Rose used wand-less magic to get her wand back and the rest of the Order appeared including Sirius,

"Didn't know you cared so much!" he shouted.

"You wish Sirius!" cried Rose.

"Merlin loves a trier!" added Sirius.

The battle began and Rose took down and assisted in the capture of many death-eaters. Including Lucius Malfoy, who even begged when she turned to him threateningly,

"No- please...my family..." he began.

Rose knew full well that he would never have done the same for her, but it didn't stop her hesitating or Lucius looking momentarily relieved. That was until someone else got him and then Rose turned in time to see Sirius get hit by something from Bellatrix's wand and fall into the veil. She ran forward to help Remus with Harry but she was too late. It was only then she noticed someone had cut her at the side. Remus struggled to leave the veil and Tonks could only watch him. Rose motioned her head to him so that Tonks could see and went to him. Rose went to help Hermione back to Hogwarts and supported Ginny to a bed with her ankle. She had forgotten about the cut at her side until Madame Pomphery coughed at her and pointed to it, then to a bed.

It didn't take Rose long to realize what had happened. There had been another victim of the war. Her heart went out to the Gryffindors, who like her also knew of his innocence and the fact he never got chance to clear his name. She pitied the late Mr. Black but was almost glad of the fact, Voldemort had been seen at the ministry and that now people believed that he was real.

Rose and the others soon noticed that Umbridge was with them, clearly rescued from the centaurs. With the others she also couldn't help but make a hoof sound every so often and make her jump in fright. Nobody could question her heart because not many people had hands as badly scarred as hers.

Rose left the Gryffindors and didn't make for Hufflepuff tower, but for the dungeons. She didn't have to go far to find Snape, walking up the stairs towards her. She stepped to the side as he stopped her,

"I was just coming to see if you were alright," he said.

"I am. Sirius Black however has seen better days. Why? More importantly why didn't you tell me in the first place? We could have been spared this," she said.

"Don't blame me for that man's death!" he muttered angrily.

"I do not. I'm just saying you shouldn't have stopped those lessons. Not without good reason and I hope there is one. I hope your reasons justify your conscience, because I know you have one. You don't have to explain yourself to me, I'd never expect you to. Just tell me was it worth lives?" asked Rose.

Snape stayed silent. Rose nodded. She was right. It hadn't been worth it. She then said something that really hit home for Severus Snape,

"What if it had been me Bellatrix had hit? What if I had fallen? Would it have been worth it then?" she asked.

Snape looked at her with concerned eyes,

"Rose...I'd never..." he started.

"How could you? I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. It isn't that I don't care but I told Lucius and Bellatrix who I was. I leave in the summer. We part as...pupil and teacher now. Nothing more," said Rose.

"Please don't..we'll think of something between us. A different house, our house...some sort of safety charm...please don't end this over Black's death," begged Snape.

Rose put her hand on his cheek. She looked him in the eyes, as she had done to others before and ended the relationship,

"Goodbye," she said.

Rose removed her hand and went quickly back up the stairs. When she reached the entrance hall, she looked up and saw Dumbledore walking towards her. Rose knew that he would want to see her,

"The very leading lady. Quite brave you were tonight. Very, in-fact. Yet you like others don't look too thrilled," he said.

Rose shrugged,

"You're back at Hogwarts, Umbridge is packing her bags, the world now knows about Voldemort and I can say Voldemort. However my hand is covered in scars, a man is dead and I just ended a relationship. Pretty balanced really isn't it sir?" asked Rose.

Dumbledore calmly walked down the stairs to her,

"We all make mistakes. Some more than others. Don't be too harsh on him. If he looses you, well he will have few pleasures in life. You are a glimmer of hope. Don't go out in a breeze, but a hurricane. He needs someone who understands him for who he is," he said.

Rose smiled sadly,

"I understand him...I love him but I can't stay. You should have seen Lucius Malfoy's face when I told him about my parentage," she said.

"You're not with Lucius, you are with Severus. A less-bias Slytherin you will never in your time meet," argued Dumbledore.

Rose looked back at the dungeon, then at Dumbledore for permission to go. He nodded at her and she went back, deep into the dungeon and knocked on a familiar door. Inside, Snape looked confused until he opened the door,

"Come for your toothbrush?" he asked coldly.

"No. I've come back," she replied.

Snape let her back into the room, into his heart and into his life. They sat down together and said nothing. Just contented with seeing each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Snape's song  
Part 10  
The oddly talented Miss Rose  
Disclaimer: Not all mine

After her final year at Hogwarts, Rose found herself putting more work into the order of the Phoenix. This meant spending more and more time at the Weasley's. The family treated Rose very well, especially the twins who if it were possible fancied her even more, for trying to protect their siblings,

"You are almost as bad as Harry! Older and better wizards have surrendered to Lucius Malfoy in the past. You are lucky Alistair helped you out," said Arthur.

"I know. I'm just not used to people begging me for anything. It was a shock but I suppose I'll have to get used to it and not crumble," agreed Rose.

Meanwhile, Molly was fussing over dinner. She was intent on cooking even for those who didn't want anything. Rose knew that Snape wouldn't thank her for it and she soon found out that Molly knew it also,

"Might as well only cook for a few of us. Severus never eats anything anyway, not without force feeding him, which I am sure my boys would love to see," she said.

Without thinking one way or the other, Rose lept to Snape's defence,

"Perhaps he has his own routine," she said.

Molly smiled at her and Arthur raised an eyebrow. Rose looked as innocent and confused as possible, but couldn't help but feel she had given the game away,

"From my children, I gather he doesn't like Gryffindors but favours his own house. How does he treat the other houses?" asked Molly.

"Well I wouldn't say he was prince charming, but we did get help when needed but with the odd harsh word here and there. Ravenclaws pretty much the same, they usually got more points though. Smarter you see," replied Rose.

"You got a high mark for NEWT potions, the highest I believe. I bet he was pleased with that," said Molly.

"He hasn't said either way. Why would he?" asked Rose.

Molly said nothing and Arthur hid behind the Daily Prophet. Rose looked out of the window in time to see people arriving. She looked out fondly at them all, every person who came forward had praised her for her actions that summer. When black robes and dark hair appeared, she turned away from the window and started to help Molly with the food. Snape calmly walked into the Burrow and took a seat and watched as Rose sent food over to the table, from the other side of the room. Arthur saw this and looked twice from Snape to Rose and shook his own head, convinced he was imagining things. For her to admire him was one thing, but for him to admire her was another and surely impossible as far as Arthur was concerned.

Finally Professor Dumbledore arrived. Rose got up and let him in, knowing that he was at a disadvantage due to his hand. The old man smiled at her and Rose tried to do the same, but her heart wasn't in it. She knew that he wasn't a well man and finally saw him for his age. Thoughts that he would even out-live her grand-children vanished as he went to his chair at the head of the table, were everyone stood out of respect for him. Rose returned to her chair next to Remus and Professor McGonagall. She was diagonally opposite Snape, who nodded at her in acknowledgement before they both turned their attentions to Professor Dumbledore,

"First of all! If I catch one more person look at me like I am a gravestone...there will be trouble! Yes? Good! Honestly...it's like having a dozen mothers! Right! So this evening..." began Dumbledore.

Snape stood up and excused himself. Dumbledore nodded and others exchanged concerned glances. Rose looked at the door a little longer than some before turning back to the old man, but found it hard to concentrate on what he was saying, through worrying about Snape. It hadn't got any less worrying no matter how many times he left to go to Voldemort. Rose always expected the worst, that Voldemort would some how find out whose side he was really on. Then. She could see Dumbledore shaking his head and apologizing to her, as on a bed in the hospital wing, lay Snape's cold, dead body. It wouldn't have surprised her. So many people had already been killed because of Voldemort that she had known, that it wouldn't have surprised her if Voldemort took another man from her side. If he did, she didn't know how she would react. To loose one was unlucky, but two and she would think Voldemort had it in for her.

At the end of the meeting, Rose's owl arrived. She was a grey creature but quite young and a fast flier. Rose had called her, Lepoda due to her speed. Lepoda had a letter attached to her foot, Rose gently released it and Lepoda flew away, not the most affectionate of owls. Rose  
recognized her mother's writing instantly and read the letter which read,

_Dear Rose,_

_Please come home soon. We're so worried about you! We know about the war in your world. Plus that paper we get told us about what you and some others did a few weeks ago! We need to see you to make sure that you are alright. What if it had been you who died that day? Please come home and see us, even just for a few hours. Me and your dad miss you terribly,_

_love Mum xxx_

Rose sighed. Molly looked at her with concern as the young witch looked at the clock and then at the letter,

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"My mum. She wants me home ASAP. She's read the paper. She knows about the ministry and the war. Trouble is I don't want them involved. If the death-eaters follow me there, they'll be killed out of revenge for Lucius. I'd rather let them think I don't care, than see them dead," replied Rose.

Molly smiled at her sadly,

"Not easy being muggle-born is it?" she asked.

"Not easy being a hated muggle-born by Voldemort and his death-eaters. At least the feeling is mutual. I could have written back, but a certain smart Alec owl has decided to go for dinner," replied Rose.

"You're always welcome here Rose...you seem to put a spark into Fred and George when you're here. I've never seen them so helpful," said Molly.

They laughed. Molly knew Rose didn't think of her boys in the same way they did her and Rose knew that she knew this. She left the Burrow for her own little house, that Snape had helped her pay for.

On her bedside table was a picture of parents Alice and Jack Hunter. Out of shame and heart-break, she placed the picture face down and then opened a photo album of some of her Hogwarts days. Rose was totally lost in thought, when she heard a noise downstairs in her living room. She left the album open on her bed and ran down the stairs, her hand was grasped around her wand, regardless of the fact that the house was protected. Snape got up from the foot of the fireplace and shook his head at her,

"Who did you think it was?" he asked.

"So I'm paranoid! What do you expected since the Prophet told everyone 'this muggle born is against death-eaters!' And painted a huge sign on me that reads something like: Point wand here and make green light. I had a letter from my parents tonight, they want to see me. How can I do that without putting them in danger?" asked Rose.

Snape smirked at her and put his arms around her. He then whispered in her ear something she was very interested in,

"I happen to know, that a certain Gryffindor, who owes you quite a bit... owns an invisibility cloak. How can anyone follow you, if they can't even see you?" asked Snape.

Rose looked at him with astonishment. Of course. It sounded so simple to her now. However she knew that she would have to wait until Harry was at the Burrow. All Order members were forbidden to contact him at Privet Drive, no matter how old they were. They were but to guard the family until they were moved.

Snape went downstairs one morning, to find his breakfast on the table and Rose putting on her travelling cloak,

"You know he'll still be there later on?" he asked.

"I want to get this over with. You haven't met my mother. She'll want me to stay there, out of the way and never leave the house. More chance of flying to Jupiter on a comet one hundred," replied Rose.

"I'll come with you if you like..." began Snape.

"I'd rather you didn't...don't look at me like that! I'm not ashamed of you, they'll be bad enough as it is over the war, without giving them something else to nag me over," replied Rose.

"Am I not worth the ear ache?" asked Snape.

"Don't start..." began Rose.

"Well if this is how it is going to be..." he began.

Rose rolled her eyes,

"Alright! But don't blame me if you get hurt. Just because my dad's a muggle, doesn't mean he can't cause pain," she said.

"I'll risk it. I'm fed up of lying to everyone. I at least want your family to know about us. You're eighteen now, even they recognize you as an adult," said Snape.

Rose went to the Burrow, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the Weasley twins as one minute they were transfixed by Fleur and the next grinning at her. Molly smiled at her as she walked towards her,

"Can I see Harry for a moment?" she asked.

"Of course! Go right up..." replied Molly.

Rose went up the stairs and knocked on the door, from which she heard people talking. She heard someone answer the call and opened it. Hermione looked the most pleased to see her,

"Rose!" she cried.

"Hi you three. I wondered if I might borrow your cloak Harry? I want to see my parents but I don't want death-eaters following me. I'm really in trouble after that ministry article actually printing my name," said Rose.

Harry looked confused and frowned slightly,

"How do you know about the cloak?" he asked.

Rose hadn't thought of that. She could hardly tell them the truth and hated herself for the lie she told, but she had to say something,

"Sirius told me. Please. I wouldn't ask but they wrote to me," she replied.

Harry gave her the cloak. Rose smiled and left the room quickly due to her guilt of using a dead man's name to hide what she was up to. She looked up and even apologized to Sirius' memory silently, as she went home and collected Snape,

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"You have the cloak and I have over ten excuses for my travels. It's best to face the music now. We've been together almost a year," replied Snape.

Rose nodded as it dawned on her. In two months time they would be together for a year. Her longest relationship thus far but it didn't seem like it. They were about to leave when Lepoda gave her another letter, which she read aloud,

"Tom wants me at the happy hour tonight...there's an excuse to escape," she said.

"Rose it can't be that bad," assured Snape.

"You're not there yet Severus. They are going to have hippogriffs. First over the fact I'm staying in the war and Voldemort can come and have...sorry Severus, ago if he thinks he's hard enough and second, I'm with my old teacher. I don't know which they're going to hate the most," said Rose.

Snape looked at her sternly,

"Cloak on and I'll follow you. You're not getting out of this," he said.

"Do you ever get tired of ordering me around?" asked Rose.

"Never. You give in so easily," he replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Snape's song  
Part 11  
The oddly talented Miss Rose  
Disclaimer: Not all mine

A.N: I could not come up with a good part for the 'meet the parents' saga, so I am starting this chapter as though they have been and left. References will be made to what happened though.

Rose and Snape returned from the Hunter house-hold, not very pleased. As Rose predicted they were not pleased about either the war or her involvement with Severus. Mr. Hunter had punched Snape in the face, believing him to be taking advantage of his daughter, Mrs. Hunter had slapped her daughter for protesting against the idea that Snape was using her and Rose hit her back out of anger. This meant she had made her choice. The ultimatum has been her parents or her magical life and love for Snape, to Rose it was a choice easily made.

Snape was sat, holding his nose at the kitchen table as Rose tended to it, muttering angrily over her family,

"I can't believe this. I knew they'd dislike the idea...oh sorry! But taking it out on you...there was just no need for it," she said.

"Jack is only three years older than me-ow!" he cried.

"I don't care if you are three years older than him! He can't go around punching wizards...next time he'll do it to the wrong wizard. To think I went to some effort to protect them!" exclaimed Rose.

"I can't blame them, but I thank you for your loyalty...even if it does sting," said Snape.

"I was a Hufflepuff for a reason. I'm not leaving you because my parents tell me to, or if anyone tells me to...Merlin! I should have been at the leaky cauldron five minutes ago! Tom'll be having heart failure!" cried Rose.

"This I have to see, you singing in front of a pub full of witches and wizards," said Snape.

Rose and Snape went out for the night, unaware that they were being followed. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Rose began by apologizing to Tom for her lateness. Snape smirked as Tom just shook his head and smiled at her. Rose took her position on the stage. Snape was by the bar, finally close to some normality, listening to 'It's a kind of magic'. The mood in the pub was happy and pleasant. Everyone was miles away in their own world of music and magic...until the Leaky Cauldron was raided by men in dark robes and masks. Many people ran, few stood their ground be it out of drunken bravery or simply for their own rights. Rose saw Snape sneak away and she joined in the fray. Rose thought she was helping to fight off the death-eaters for others, until she noticed that they began to come for her and ignore the other witches and wizards,

"Big mistake mudblood! You crossed the wrong pure-blood that night!"

Rose recognized her voice, although she was masked she knew who was trying to kill her,

"You came for my friends. I couldn't allow any harm to come to them. I'm sorry for your brother in law..." began Rose.

Bellatrix laughed coldly at her. She then removed her mask and glared at the young singer,

"We don't want your apologies or sympathy Hunter! We've come for you! You can come as you are, or in a box. Either way, we care not but we have been told to give you a choice," she said.

Rose thought for a moment. She knew that the choice was more along the lines of: We'll kill you or he will kill you, die now, die later. To which she knew was the answer. If she was going to be another war victim, it would be at Voldemort's hand, not his minions,

"Alright. Take me to him," she replied.

Bellatrix smirked at Rose. She glared at her with an expression of strong hatred. Before she could be dragged anywhere, Rose was rescued as the number of Order members, who turned up, rather out did the handful of death-eaters that had been sent. The death-eaters knew that they were badly out-numbered and left without Rose, who breathed a sigh of relief as Professor Dumbledore walked towards her and she muttered,

"Where's Severus? He left during the raid...oh Merlin tell me he doesn't know..."

"Calm yourself Rose, nobody knows about you and Severus except for me. He's the reason we all came. He's at Hogwarts now, unless he has been called," said Dumbledore.

"Someone saw him here. I just know it sir," she said worriedly.

"You can't possibly know that my dear..." began Dumbledore.

"He was with me! How in hell's name is he supposed to defend that? How do they know where I was?" asked Rose.

Dumbledore took her away from the Order and into his office. To Rose it was just like being a pupil again, only now everything was more serious. Lives were at stake and honour was being questioned,

"I hope you are not suggesting that Severus betrayed you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not with intent. I think he was being followed as a spy not many death-eaters trust. Seeing him with me...I hope he can come up with an excuse," replied Rose.

"You mean a lie," added Dumbledore.

Rose shot the old man a strong glare, as though convinced that he misunderstood their situation,

"Well I can hardly put it in the prophet. One of us would end up dead if the truth came out and I don't want it to be him," she said.

"Live in secret or die in the knowledge..." began Dumbledore.

"Sir! I am not suicidal and neither are you..." started Rose.

The door opened and Snape entered the room. They looked at each other with relief and started forward, but they both seemed to remember were they were and acted no further. Dumbledore looked at them both with disbelief and horror on his old face,

"Oh for goodness sake you two!" he cried.

Snape took a deep breath,

"I'm glad you're safe," he said.

Rose smiled warmly at him,

"I'm glad you're safe too," she said.

Dumbledore began to shake his head in despair. The conversation seemed far too normal for a pair that were so in love, by the way they looked at each other,

"What happened?" asked Rose.

"I told them that no order member was to live alone. Least of all you and they think I hate living with you...I'm sorry but I might have used some terms that..." replied Snape.

"Say what you must. I understand. I was just worried they'd find out and hurt you. I thought that's why they wanted to take me," added Rose.

"It was, but as you had help...I told them about this idea and they think it's added punishment on top of having to work here," agreed Snape.

Dumbledore finally got to his feet,

"Oh really! Considering you love each other...I've never seen a more suited pair in my life. I'm sure you both have things to discuss..." began Dumbledore.

"You told me to tell no one," added Snape strongly.

"Rose isn't no one. I'd never tell you to keep anything from Rose. I value your relationship even more than you do," replied Dumbledore.

Snape and Rose went home. He poured them both a drink and Rose noticed something about Snape she had never seen...fear in his eyes and uncertainty as he moved. He seemed to struggle with how to start the conversation as he sat down. Rose went to him and sat at his feet,

"What is it?" she asked.

"This, could be the end of my life and our relationship. Forgive me if I don't hurry what I am about to tell you," he replied.

"I'm not leaving you. Too much has happened. Is it something that the dark lord wants from you?" asked Rose.

"No. Something the headmaster wants from me, something Narcissa Malfoy wants from me. Something I have to do or I won't live to say I didn't," replied Snape.

Rose frowned in confusion at the names he mentioned. Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy had no connection in her mind and certainly nothing in common as far as she was aware. Rose put her hand on Snape's knee and he looked at it without expression,

"What is going on?" she asked.

Snape took a large sip of whiskey before he responded to his young partner, who's eyes didn't leave his face,

"Draco Malfoy has been set a task of murder. Narcissa made me make the unbreakable vow, that I'd do all I could to help and if I had to, do the deed myself. I'm not a killer, I never have...least of all the chosen victim,"

"Dumbledore?" asked Rose.

Snape nodded and felt cold when her hand left his knee in shock. Rose stood up and walked to the other side of the room as Snape continued,

"He wouldn't hear of it when I said I'd rather die than kill him. We had a fight about it. He brought everyone I ever cared about into the argument, you mostly. He has until summer only as it is, he wants me to kill him and not Draco...now can you really say that you'll stay?" asked Snape.

Rose had silent tears rolling down her face. They seemed to race each other down either cheek. She wiped them away. Snape stood up and Rose could feel him getting closer to her and see his reflection in the window,

"Look at me," he said.

Rose slowly turned around. Snape expected her to flinch as he ran a finger down her face, but she did not. At that moment, murderous thoughts of her own ran through her mind. She did not like to see Snape so scared and worried about the future and doubting her. She wanted to take it all away and she only had one idea, one method of removing his obligation to end Dumbledore's life. It would be her obligation. Rose wanted to do his job for him, to break the vow, to give him his life and to let Dumbledore die with the dignity he clearly wanted, rather than to fade away during the next summer term like a flower.

Rose got up the next morning especially early. Her wand left the table swiftly and quietly, just as she made her way to Hogwarts. Rose stood before the stone that led to the old man's office and said the password without fear and clearly. She didn't even knock, she barged in on the old man having breakfast, who calmly looked up at her and laid down his knife and fork,

"Good morning...I believe he told you," he said.

"How could you put him through that? You evil old man!" snarled Rose.

"You want to do it for him, like I knew you would. Why? I know you love him more than your own life. But I tell you this, I will fight you and stronger have fallen at my hand than you Rose Hunter," said Dumbledore.

"Then why does it have to be him? I can understand you want to die with dignity! I would to if I lived as long as you...but pick someone who owes you less. You say you know how much I love him, then why cause us both so much pain? Do we mean so little to you?" asked Rose.

Dumbledore shook his head. He no longer looked as angry as he did when he used her full name,

"Rose...you and Severus are both assestts to my order. You are both wonderful people who bad things have happened to. However, I have thought this through myself. As you have kept your silence on your relationship...your memories will be the key to his freedom. I state now, I ask Severus Snape to end my life as soon as he has to. This is not a murder, this is keeping a boy's soul safe and my death...my way. Obviously you must only put forward my statement or else this could go wrong," replied Dumbledore.

"And if I die before he is tried?" asked Rose.

"Bottle it as soon as you can and give it to him. Tell him I say he's not to view it until he is caught," replied Dumbledore.

"He won't take orders from me..." began Rose.

"But he will from me. Do as I say and say it is under my orders. My pensieve is over there. You know what to do," added Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12

Snape's song  
Part 12  
The oddly talented Miss Rose  
Disclaimer: Not all mine.

Rose could only wait that summer. There was no way out for her. She had changed so much. She was stronger and richer than she had ever thought she would be. Her hair was shorter, she looked five years older and on her hand was a ring that was not Cedric's doing, but Snape's. Rose and Snape had secretly got married that winter. Snape had convinced himself that he was going to die one way or another, he did not know about his wife and Dumbledore's plan to free him. Rose had promised her silence, so she could not tell him. Getting out of her situation wasn't an option. Rose knew that she had made her choice and she had to stand by it and stand by her man, even if she was lying to him. However looking back she found that it was a lesser sin than killing for him. Instead he was the one who had to do it. Dumbledore had made it clear to them both, it had to be how he had planned it. His eyes rested on Rose for a split second more, because she knew about the memory they had made.

Finally the door opened. Rose practically flew into the hall, only it wasn't Snape. It was trouble, trouble in the form of Lucius Malfoy. There was a huge struggle between them. However eventually Lucius prevailed and Rose was captured and taken to the manor. Lucius put her down in disgust and then glared at someone at the door,

"Of all the young witches...you picked her. I really hope it was worth it Severus. Because you know that he won't take kindly to her, not at all. Plus I'm not feeling so forgiving either," said Lucius.

"She is my wife," said Snape.

Lucius snickered,

"Don't put yourself in any more trouble..." he began.

"It's true. We got married in the winter. If you don't mind...I will tend to her. She is my responsibility..." started Snape.

Rose stirred and struggled to open her eyes. Lucius raised an eyebrow when Snape walked around him to be with her. They both glared at him defensively and Lucius' eyes widened,

"Ah. You weren't joking. Severus...I ask you...don't stand by her. She'll be the death of you," he said.

"Funny Lucius, I thought I was the death of her as it was you, who clearly betrayed me and broke into our house and attacked her. I'd say we're both a danger to each other," corrected Snape.

Lucius shook his head. Rose tightened her grip on Snape's arm. She couldn't deny that she was scared for them both. She didn't have a scar or a dark mark, but she knew that Voldemort was close by. She knew he wanted to witness her dead, one way or another. A voice came from down the hall and Rose looked away in fear,

"Severus! In here with that mudblood now!" ordered Voldemort.

Lucius left quickly and Snape assisted Rose to her feet and looked over at the fireplace. Rose shook her head. It was too late to escape and she was scared that he would be killed. Snape nodded and gave her his arm. If they were going, they were going together. As they expected Voldemort didn't look happy, but amazed with anger. Rose couldn't help but look at him longer, she had never seen him in the flesh. The door closed when they entered and Rose could only assume it had sealed her fate. Voldemort walked towards them and glared at Snape,

"Take your hands off her!" he ordered.

Snape didn't move and Rose didn't question him. Voldemort was well as being purist was sexist also, wizards were the master race. Her brain was screaming along with her heart for him to let her go, but still he did not,

"Severus Snape! Release the mudblood from your side right now!" continued Voldemort.

Snape remained consistent. His grip on Rose neither loosened nor tightened. Meanwhile, she tried not to look frightened or disagree with his actions. Finally Snape spoke,

"If I might my lord, you would not as Narcissa away from Lucius' side. Why do it to us?" he asked.

"Narcissa comes from a very old pure-blood family. As you well know! I've heard a great deal about you, Rose Snape," began Voldemort.

Rose looked up into Voldemort's scarlet eyes. He spoke with a tone, which made her unsure even of her own actions,

"I took away your first love, Diggory was going to marry you but I stopped it by killing him. You wore that ring from his family for months, even when you were with Severus. You assisted in my prophesy being destroyed and many of my people's imprisonment. You're a mudblood, whose understanding and singing voice captured my spy's heart. With him in current disgrace, I need a new spy. Someone in the order they would never imagine, least of all that silly gang of blood traitors the Weasleys! Either this, or you go home divorced. What will it be?" asked Voldemort.

Finally, Snape let go of Rose as she turned to him. He made it known that he didn't want her to be a spy with one glare. Rose shook her head and looked down. It wasn't the right time to tell him, but she let him break into her mind and he nodded. Rose turned back to Voldemort and knelt down. Voldemort smirked,

"I am yours to command. You are indeed merciful although I am not worthy," said Rose.

"Quite right Mrs. Snape, however you forget Lord Voldemort knows all. When you let your defences down, you let me see also. Congratulations Severus. You must feel blessed," said Voldemort.

Snape bowed his head,

"My lord," he said.

Rose and Snape left the manor and Voldemort's presence alive. Now the death-eater's knew and it was sure to leak out as he was about to become headmaster of Hogwarts. Then there was the order to consider. They were not going to be pleased with her,

"What are you going to do?" asked Snape.

"Most of the truth. Tell them that I thought I was marrying an accomplished potions master and defence teacher, which I did. I'll just have to tell them we're separated...which we are not, Severus, I could never leave you..." replied Rose.

Snape shook his head,

"You don't have a choice...just take care of yourself and...our..." he began.

"Oh no...even if I thought you had murdered Dumbledore, I would still let you see your child. Besides you're in power now, so I wouldn't have a choice. Including the birth," added Rose.

"Rose, the order would kill me from a mile away. We need to make this look convincing. Go. Go now, to the order and don't come back. Please. I don't order you usually," he begged.

It was with a very heavy heart that Rose left Snape and he watched his young wife and the mother of his unborn child leave his side. Rose had to brace herself as she knocked on the door of the Weasley family. She was already upset but the reasons she gave were completely different to what was really wrong,

"I am so sorry...I have deceived you all, but I have nowhere else to go and I don't know what to do. I've got myself in such a mess Molly. I should never have joined the Order. None of this would have happened," she cried.

By the end of the evening, the order knew, yes Rose fell in love with Snape, she was going to have his child and Voldemort had ordered her to spy. However they believed that Rose had started divorce proceedings and that she had left Snape when she found out what he had done,

"What am I to do Molly? As a spy I'll see him every time there's a meeting, can I spy? What will I say?" asked Rose.

"Calm down Rose...you're at the wrong stage to be getting stressed. I wish you would have told someone sooner about Severus, we would have stopped it before it got this far. But we have to keep you alive and the only way we can do that is to let you do what you must. Because you're different. For some reason he's using the one thing he hates to help him..." began Molly.

"Besides, how else are we to know what he is up to? We have no other way. In a way I'm glad of your help," said Arthur.

"Thank you. I'll do my best. I think I know what I can and cannot say...unless Severus has already told him about Harry's departure," said Rose.

"Leave that with us now, you have enough to worry about. Go back. Tell you-know-who...you have your place here and always will. We're keeping you here...no arguments from you, your husband or him," ordered Arthur strongly.

Rose smiled on the outside but felt dreadful on the inside for continuing to lie to them. However the feeling of guilt was in balance with the knowledge that she was protecting Snape and his secret and who he really was, what he was really like. Due to this, Rose for the first time, went to his house, knowing that there was no point in not going there as everyone knew. Snape must have felt this also as he let her in without a fuss and snapped at Peter Pettigrew for staring at her,

"How did it go?" he asked.

"A sob story worked. They think I'm divorcing you," she replied.

"So I'm not going to let you. The more evil they think I am the better, until the war is won at least, if the war is won, which I doubt," added Snape.

"I've been wondering about that. How are you going to convince them not to arrest you?" asked Rose.

"I have my memories and the one I was told not to use until the day I am tried. He said that would come in useful," he replied.

"Not anymore," admitted Rose.

Snape looked at her with amazement,

"You know what that memory is?" he asked.

"It's my memory. I was used in the hope if I lived or died they'd take notice of me because no one would know about us, but Lucius crushed that hope when he kidnapped me," she replied.

"Can I get it?" he asked.

Rose nodded. Snape left and was gone for a while. Rose knew he would be viewing the memory alone. She turned to him as he re-entered the room. Snape looked unhappy as he sat down,

"It would have worked, you are quite right. But now the prosecution would assume you still carried a torch for me, especially when everyone finds out you never really left me. I am indeed rather doomed," he said.

"Don't discard it. I'll be lucky if I live through this war. If I die before it is over, you can use it still and people will find it viable from someone who left you," she said.

"Do you seriously think, I'd want to live with you gone?" he asked.

"I'd like to think you'd want to live for your baby Severus. Your only child," replied Rose.

"If you die before then..." began Snape.

"I will not. He won't kill me in this state. Something changed in his expression when he found out. Like he was...almost glad. Like you deserved it or he owed you..." started Rose.

Snape bit his lip at her final guess. Rose looked surprised and then thought about what could have happened so said nothing. Snape looked at her questioningly and wondered aloud why she didn't ask further,

"Well? Aren't you going to ask?" he asked.

"Not if it's too painful for you," replied Rose.

Snape sat by Rose and took her hand before he spoke. She knew she was about to be told something that he felt might spoil what they had. Rose regarded him patiently and returned the grasp around his hand,

"When I was younger, about your age, I was in love with another muggle-born girl. She didn't feel the same and married another. They had a son and I turned to the dark arts. I over-heard the original prophesy that was told in a pub. I told the dark lord and he chose her son as the chosen one..."

Rose figured out who he had once loved soon after he mentioned the prophesy. Her grip loosened slightly, but grew strong when Snape finished the story,

"I realized I was responsible for her death. That is why I told you to stay away from me, but you won't, even though those I love, I end up causing their death," he added.

"Severus, I'd rather you did cause my death, than me ever going through life not knowing you as I do," said Rose.

Snape looked at her fondly. He couldn't believe his luck. If anyone else had heard his tale, they would have struck him in the face and left. However Rose barely moved at all,

"You're still here," he said.

"I know. How annoying is that?" she asked sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 13

Snape's song  
Part 13  
The oddly talented Miss Rose  
Disclaimer: Not all mine.

A.N I must be done soon. Not even I know how long this can go on for, or how its going to end. It's spontaneous! How annoying...cool is that?

The 20th May. Voldemort still had control, Snape was headmaster, the order were less and Harry Potter was still on the run. Somethings didn't change. But life for one young witch did. A loud scream came from a room in St. Muggo's hospital, followed by a baby crying. A man in black robes arrived outside the door and could just see a young mother with a baby in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. She had a daughter and he was her father and he could but look in from afar at his wife and child, knowing she wouldn't have the strength to do what he had suggested,

"_He'll use our baby against us. One way or another one of us is sure to die in-front of her. Neither of us want that. I think we should give him or her up. At least until the war is over,"_

Rose had hated that idea. It caused many arguments and nights were, although she had returned to him, he ended up on the sofa. But the closer and larger Rose became, the more she thought and the more she realized, he was right. A baby was a baby, not a tool to be used for Blackmail.

Rose looked up and saw just for a moment, Snape's dark eyes shine with pride until he vanished from view. She held her new baby close to her in comfort and protection, as friends entered one by one to give her their best wishes. However nobody was prepared for what happened to the baby next. Rose over a period of around a week, clothed her and wrapped her up well, even gave her a name 'Jasmine Eileen Snape', but took her to what she knew as 'somewhere safe' with a note addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Hunter about her situation, knowing that they would not be able to turn their backs on their only, first grandchild.

Unfortunately for Rose, she got caught outside the house by her mother. She saw her estranged daughter and the baby in her arms. To begin with she expected the worst,

"I knew that man..." she began.

"Please! We're in danger and I can't bring her into it. Her name is Jasmine. I need you to move far away and keep moving. There is money in the bag for you all to keep moving every two weeks. You mustn't stay any longer, anywhere. Severus and I have decided we will take the wrap for keeping her away, even if it means our lives, because they aren't important anymore. Please. Take her and go!" ordered Rose.

She didn't give her mother chance. She left her holding the baby and ran a few yards before vanishing. She made a long journey to Hogwarts and ran around the school because it was chaos. The teachers and pupils were rebelling against the death-eaters, including Snape,

"Minerva!" cried Rose.

Snape and McGonagall turned to Rose in shock. They both thought the same thing at the same time and spoke together,

"The baby?"

"I gave her up to save her. To save my family from anymore pain and suffering," replied Rose.

"You agreed?" asked Snape.

"You were right. We're in enough trouble between us without involving our child," replied Rose.

"What trouble? Rose what are you talking about?" asked McGonagall.

Rose calmly walked to Snape's side and put her arm around his and turned to him before kissing him on the lips before the head of Gryffindor's eyes. She then turned back to her,

"I've never left him and never stopped loving him. Because he didn't just murder Albus Dumbledore, but I'm the only one alive who knows this other than him," replied Rose.

McGonagall raised her wand at them both. Rose refused to fight her and made it clear. However Snape wasn't ready to die, least of all by the hand of a Gryffindor. He took them both through the window, and Rose thought he was going to kill them both, however she noticed that they were flying into the grounds, were they could not be seen,

"Severus! You never told me..." began Rose.

"We're wanted. He will want to know where she is. We both decided this, so we will both be punished, rather severely I don't doubt," added Snape.

Rose followed her husband to Voldemort's presence. They both bowed and Voldemort glared at them both,

"Well? Where is your child? I trust everything went well?" he asked.

"Thank you my Lord, however my wife and I decided that now wasn't the right time to play the parents. We have hidden her, my daughter until the war is over. The Order are getting worse, they know about Rose after the battle at Hogwarts," replied Snape.

Voldemort glared at Rose,

"McGonagall was going to kill him. I had to do something to move her away from him..." she began.

"You need not have troubled yourself," began Voldemort.

Rose saw there was a snake on the ground and how it began to slither towards them. Rose took out her wand but Snape wrapped his hand around her wrist. He was ready to die,

"Wise move Severus, you see this is nothing personal, though I am disappointed with your decision involving your daughter. However that is not the reason for your death. You see this wand won't work for me, but it will work for the one who killed the previous owner..."

Snape turned to Rose, her defenses lowered and she saw something that shocked her. He wanted her to kill him before the snake killed him. She shook her head and started to weep. Voldemort rolled his eyes at the display of such emotion. Snape then looked at her, almost crying himself and said,

"Please,"

Knowing she was sealing her own fate and without knowing that she was being watched, Rose managed to hex Voldemort from stopping her and flung the snake across the room, before turning her wand to Snape, who smiled at her,

"Do it. If you do it...I'll know I've been with the right one," he said.

"I'm struggling...but I made a promise a few months ago. I love you..._AVADA KEDAVRA!_" cried Rose.

The Gryffindors were shocked where they were hiding. Voldemort cancelled out the green light and raised his wand,

"With him gone, I have no obligation to keep you alive. Least of all after your little display," began Voldemort.

Rose didn't look at him, her eyes were fixed on Snape's body. He didn't look at all shocked or scared, he looked satisfied. Rose still didn't look at him as she spoke,

"You know, being a spy with death-eaters taught me one thing...be out for yourself. This war isn't over yet- Tom Riddle! And I'll be damned if I'm done fighting it!" she snarled.

Rose turned Snape's ring into a portkey, knowing were it would take her to being with. Voldemort tried to kill her but he didn't get very far before she was gone,

"Avada....! NO! Rose Snape! I will get you! You will not be the one the elder wand responds to!" he cried.

As Rose travelled to Spinner's End, the trio were confused about Rose's status and state of mind. Harry was forced into a flash back, the incidents that had occurred reminded him of last summer. It was then he realized that Dumbledore wasn't begging for his life, he was begging for his death, just like Snape had done,

"She had no choice. He didn't want to die at Voldemort's hand and he didn't want him to have the elder wand at full power. Snape just helped us, Rose..." began Harry.

"Is brilliant, but a pumpkin less of pumpkin juice," added Ron.

Meanwhile Rose was heading back to Hogwarts. As far as she was concerned, Professor McGonagall could do to her as she pleased. A thought going through her mind was, what to tell Jasmine when she was older. She had killed her father, a mercy killing, but a killing none the less. Some how she had to get the elder wand from Voldemort. But what came next, Rose didn't know. Harry could kill her and use it for himself to defeat Voldemort, but some how she couldn't see that happening, unless she baited him. Baited him to hate her just like Snape had done many times. It was a plan. The only plan she had left. Although the thought of her daughter being orphaned hurt her more than ever as she reached the burst gates of Hogwarts and took out her wand and aimed it at every black-cloaked, masked figure she could see, until as she expected, Professor McGonagall attacked her and looked ready to curse her were she stood, against a wall on the second floor,

"Where is he?" she snarled.

"Dead. Dead for this side of the war. Voldemort has the elder wand that belonged to Dumbledore. Who killed Dumbledore? Severus did. But Voldemort didn't kill him. We made sure that Voldemort didn't have ultimate power," replied Rose.

"Then who did kill Severus?" she asked.

"I did. I'm the one the elder wand will respond to. Do you know what this means?" asked Rose.

"Potter has to kill you...Rose..." began Professor McGonagall, lowering her wand.

"It's too late. We made up our minds. But I will ask that you take care of finding my daughter when this is over. I don't want her raised by my parents. Do you understand?" asked Rose.

Professor McGonagall nodded and let her young friend and widow go. Rose went tearing all over Hogwarts looking for Harry Potter. She had searched what felt like the whole castle, until she went back to find that she had been too late. Voldemort told them that Harry Potter was dead,

"And now that I'm done...you can also give up the life of Rose Snape!" ordered Voldemort.

Rose saw someone in the crowed, who she had never forgotten. The origional Jasmine Gibbs, her best friend looked confused until eventually she caught her eye, as Rose stepped forward, many tried to stop her but Jasmine stared at her in amazement,

"Rose? You...you married him? When? How? Don't give up now!" she begged.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We had a daughter, I named her after you. But I think I need to bow out gracefully. I've done a lot of growing up since Umbridge was slicing my hand open," said Rose.

She continued to walk over to the death-eaters. She took her time and her wand was loose in her hand, ready for surrender. She looked upon Harry's body which had come with them and then to Voldemort,

"It should have been him. I'd have welcomed it more if Harry would have killed me for the death stick," she said.

"You went to great lengths to stop me, an almost valuble apponant, if not for the fact you are but a mud-blood. A murdering mud-blood," added Voldemort.

"Like you said, I'd go to any length to stop you. My efforts are not in vain. Death stick or not, you'll never win," said Rose.

She was watching Harry get up and the grip on her wand tightened for a moment. Voldemort saw this and smirked,

"Are you going to fight for your life?" he asked.

Harry looked at her and no one spoke. She cast her wand aside and looked through Voldemort. Harry took a wand from a near by body and she smiled and nodded, Voldemort assumed it was to him and did nothing,

"You know it's the right thing to do. With me gone, you have the power to end this war. It's just my life standing in your way. Just take the wand after you've done," she said.

Harry nodded in understanding. Meanwhile Voldemort smirked and looked at her wand, assuming that was what she meant,

"I don't think so. My regards to your husband when you see him in the land of the dead...once I win this war...I will find your daughter," he said.

"I doubt that. Special arrangements have been already made. Just as now. You really shouldn't under-estimate anyone who is less than half blood. We get rather reckless. Now. I'm ready if you are, make it quick but mean it...because I know what my husband went through because of your precious family Harry Potter! Do it now! Go on Potter! What's the matter? Just like your father! Severus said he was all mouth! Wonder how long it really took for him to be able to get your mother to conceive you?" asked Rose.

"You're baiting me!" cried Harry.

Voldemort turned to him in shock. Rose glared at him,

"If I live, he wins. They say you have the power to kill the dark lord, when you can't even take out me! You are weak Potter!" shouted Rose.

"Rose stop it!" cried Jasmine.

Rose turned to her friend and smiled and winked, before she turned back to Harry, who was fuming by this point,

"I'm not weak!" bellowed Harry.

"Then prove it! Make the death stick yours Potter! End the war and prove to us all that you are worthy of that prophesy!" cried Rose.

Harry raised his wand and Rose took a full glare of green light to her chest and crumbled to the floor, dead before her head even touched the floor. Jasmine struggled against many to get to her friend as the final part of the war broke out. Voldemort was defeated as Harry was able to aquire the death stick and all of the parts of his soul had been destroyed. Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jasmine paid their respects to Rose, all finally realizing that she had been just as bigger war hero as anyone,

"To kill an enemy to end a war is one thing, but to kill someone you love and sacrifice yourself...I had no idea such courage existed even in a Gryffindor," said McGonagall.

"What about her daughter? Where is she?" asked Harry.

"Rose knew that you had to kill her. She told me to find her parents and take her from them after the war. I am too old to raise a child. She made it plain that she was not to be raised with muggles," replied McGonagall.

Jasmine looked at Rose and remembered what she had said. Rose had told her what to do and she hadn't realized it. Jasmine took a deep breath and looked at the old woman,

"When you find her, I'll take her. Rose told me to, that's why she gave her my name. Because I'd be sure to find her and realize who she was if ever I came across her. Rose was quite clever really, she just never wanted to show how until recently. I hope she is happy with Snape now. She deserves it, she deserves eternal happiness," she said.

"I'd like to help raise her, help out. Snape and I might have hated each other, but now I know why he did what he did...as for Rose, I'll never meet anyone quite like her. Give her this, she knows how to insult a guy," said Harry.

Jasmine smiled warmly at the memory of her friend and how she had known her growing up,

"You got off lightly. You should have heard her one time with Roger Davis. Never heard so many swear words and interesting insults in my life," she said.

"Ron comes close sometimes," added Hermione.

"Hey!" protested Ron.

Jasmine and Professor McGonagall went to find Rose's parents. A copy of the Daily Prophet had been sent to find them. They could only hope that they were aware that the war was over and the same for Rose and Snape's lives. However when they arrived at the family home, Mrs. Hunter invited them in very calmly,

"Just feeding my grand-daughter. I don't know what my Rose was talking about danger..." she began.

The older Jasmine looked at the baby in a moses basket and smiled at her, then looked up in confusion at her late friend's mother,

"Mrs. Hunter, the war is over now. Not long after Rose gave you the baby...did you not receive the paper?" asked Jasmine.

"I stopped reading it when it was all about that Harry Potter boy...where is Rose? And her husband? I really should give him a chance..." began Mrs. Hunter.

Jasmine had to leave the room and let Professor McGonagall explain what had happened to Rose. When she re-entered the room, Mrs. Hunter was hysterical and Professor McGonagall modified her memory out of pity for the woman and Jasmine took the baby from the house and decided to make her self known as 'Auntie Jaz' to save any confusion,

"I won't betray Rose's memory by pretending to be her mother Professor, until she is older, Jasmine will simply know that her parents died in the war, just like Ted Lupin's," said Jasmine.

Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement of her young friend's decision and many came to see the young Snape child, providing clothes and money for her to help her guardian. Harry, Ron and Hermione became part of her family and Jasmine Snape grew into a fine, young Hogwarts' pupil who belonged to Slytherin as the sorting hat told her,

'_A mind worthy of your father's- SLYTHERIN!'_

Jasmine was about to leave Hogwarts before she learned the whole truth about Rose and Severus Snape, their relationship and their death was an amazement and comfort to her, that they had died to protect her from a world that could have been ruled by Voldemort,

"Auntie Jaz...killing is wrong but Mum and Dad...their deaths were for a good cause. Isn't that how everybody would want to die?" she asked.

"That's how Harry justifies his actions every single day. He saw Snape kill Albus Dumbledore and your mother kill your father. To begin with he didn't understand it like you do, but you have two brilliant minds rolled into one. However when your mother turned to him and insulted him and begged for her death in order to stop that war, he finally understood that it had to be done. Her death crushed us all, but she had done a lot in her young life. But the best thing she left behind, I am talking to now," said Jasmine senior.

Young Jasmine found her way for the first time to her parent's grave-side, deep in Hogwarts ground next to Albus Dumbledore. She brought Black roses, after seeing pictures of Snape in black, it only seemed fitting. With more understanding than ever, Jasmine traced the letters on the stone:

_**RIP**_

_**Severus and Rose Snape**_

_**Husband and wife**_

_**Mother of Jasmine Eileen Snape**_

_**Heroes of the second war**_

_**'Sacrifices that saved the world from darkness'.**_


End file.
